We've Got So Far to Go
by the rye
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Corny has been trying for years to integrate his television show, wish half-granted, and he's got the perfect person to host with him. Corny/Maybelle.
1. Negro Day

**author's notes: **so this is one of my favorite fandom pairings _ever._ i don't know about anyone else but this pairing _**slapped** me in the face _at the end of the film. i think they'd fit. you know? anyway, chose the title from my _favorite_ song on the soundtrack, which i thought would be a good representation of the relationships (especially seaweed/penny and tracy/link) ALSO -- i must kick my love shoutout to my cornBelle partner in crime, **bana05**

* * *

It wasn't enough. It just _wasn't_ enough. Corny Collins sat in the WYZT office across from the main sponsor, Harriman Spritzer, owner of Ultra Clutch and right next to Velma Von Tussle, manager or the Wicked Bitch of the East as several of the dancers liked to call her, and manager of WYZT, and he was unable to hide his frustrations now.

He'd been vetoing for integration on the show since it had been given the name "The Corny Collins" show.

"Negro Day?" He found himself repeating disbelievingly, hoping that he had heard this all wrong. "Negro Day?"

Surely, they had to have been joking.

When Mr. Spritzer opened his mouth, however, to explain, Velma took the opportunity to do a little explaining for the both of them. "Corny, I would think that you of all people would be _pleased_ with the decision and direction we were steering this idea. Surely," and her smooth as silk voice dropped a dangerous octave lower, "you didn't think that we were going to completely integrate." This followed with a laugh and Mr. Spritzer's own hearty chuckle while Corny tossed Velma the side eye.

"Besides, no one is going to want to tune in to seeing a bunch of Negroes dancing around on a popular show like the Corny Collins show. It does not appeal to our viewers," she continued on. "And yes, while you may like to argue that," Because Velma had just talked over Corny while he attempted to argue the point, "I can assure you that I wasn't hired the manager of WYZT because of my wit and my... beauty. I know what I'm doing."

Corny turned to Mr. Spritzer and expected him to say something, anything, even defend Velma but he only sat there, nodding his head.

Giving in and feeling like he was giving up, Corny slumped slightly in his chair and nodded. For nineteen sixty-one, he supposed that it would just have to do. "Negro day," he mumbled quietly.

"At least we're leaving it to you to pick the host?" Velma looked at him wide-eyed, feigning innocence (failing miserably) and shrugged. "I thought it would be your area of expertise, you know, since you love Negroes _so much_." She then finished it with a winning smile and Corny decided that yes, his father had taught him to never hit a woman but there had to always be an exception. And Velma iwas/i the exception.

To save himself from doing the unjust, Corny glared at them both and stood up, about to make a dramatic exit. But before he could make his successful exit, Mr. Spritzer had to add the icing to the Betty Crocker.

"And Corny, make sure whoever you choose isn't _too_ authentic, will you?" He grimaced at the word authentic and Corny did leave this time, although there was no door slamming, no stomping of the shoes, and no angry mumbling. What was the point of causing a sweat over a losing battle? Negro day? The words drummed in his head painfully as he trudged to his office. Saturday afternoon and here he was moping. Could he be blamed for it?

Negro day? Negro _day_?

Not even realizing he'd gotten to his car, he found himself sitting inside and cranking up. As the car started, his favorite radio station greeted him and at least he was going to hear his favorite voice on the way home.

"That was Smokey Robinson and the Miracles with _Shop Around_! And I'm Motormouth Maybelle giving you the songs, tunes, hits, and _croons_ of the sixties!"

Maybelle laughed into the microphone and she pressed a button that made a chiming noise, "And now it looks like we're going to have a word from one of our sponsors, Katty Kasem of Katty Kasem's Katfish Grill!" Maybelle pulled away from the microphone and handed the headphones to Katty Kasem so he could promote his small but very successful restaurant. Maybelle didn't think she could thank him enough. The executives at WEDD laughed at her when she first pitched the idea but with the backing of the community, support of family (two that supported her more than she could _ever_ be grateful for), she was soon hosting a successful local _Rhythm and Blues_ radio station from the garage of her record shop/home.

It was hard work but Maybelle got by just fine.

Katty's wispy, shaking voice rattled on about the tastiest catfish in town ("Even the white folks love it!") and Maybelle looked outside the large makeshift windows to see her baby girl Lil' Inez teaching a dance move to some older kids. If she kept it up, she'd be more popular than her brother. Maybelle laughed at the idea.

Katty turned to look at her and then eyed Lil' Inez's smooth dancing and turned back to the microphone. "Remember! If it ain't Katty's then it just ain't right!"

He handed the microphone and headphones back to Maybelle and stood up to his full height of five foot two and toddled off like a penguin.

"And I also want you to remember, that Motormouth Maybelle is having a cookout and dance fest right in the garage of the HJS Records Shop. So put on your best dancin' shoes and shake it on down to Maybelle's!" She looked up just in time to see Lil' Inez, walking as fast as her little legs could carry while Rhonda, a friend of the family/part-time babysitter, and one member of the amazing trio The Dynamites singing group walking beside her with a grin on her face.

"Ooh, Maybelle - you ain't gonna' believe who's here!"

Maybelle put a finger to her lips and they hushed while Lil' Inez hopped impatiently from foot to foot.

"And now Motormouth Maybelle's got a new hit for you. It's comin' from our favorite crooner and trouble maker himself, Ray Charles, singing _Hit the Road Jack_, so for all you men and women that need some motivation to drop that dead weight this should be all the motivation you need right here!" Maybelle pressed the button and turned off the microphone. She pulled the headphones off and sighed, standing up and placing a hand on each hip.

"It better be the Lord Almighty with a million dollar check out there," she began to fuss, looking at Rhonda and then at Inez, who was starting to turn red in the nose. Anytime that child got impatient, the tip of her nose was shining like Rudolph's on Christmas Eve!

"Even _better_!" Rhonda said sounding like someone that was so giddy they didn't know whether to laugh or just grin.

"Well - what is it..."

"Mama, Corny Collins is outside _RIGHT NOW_ and he wants to talk to you about something real important!" Inez squealed and jumped up and down with her little hands balled up into fists. Maybelle knew that for a seven year old, it was normal for her to behave like this but hell; she'd have jumped up for joy with some news like that, too.

Maybelle stood there for a moment and looked at the both of them, Rhonda still stuck between laughter and grinning and then Inez, still red in the face and trying not to turn cartwheels with the news. And Maybelle knew why Inez had been so gleeful at the sight of Corny Collins. Inez could out dance _all_ those Council Members on the Corny Collins show when she had barely learned to walk! Her baby girl was just meant to be on that show and Inez let everyone who didn't know, **know**. Seaweed had a passion for it but he preferred singing over anything else in this world, but dancing - dancing was Inez's true gift.

"What y'all so hyper about? Bring the man in and I'll talk to him. For all you know, he probably needs someone to come down and mop up the place when they're done getting the floors all dirty from their bustling about." Both of the girls laughed and Maybelle added, "cuz that sure ain't dancin' they be doin'."

She turned her back to them the moment they walked off and found herself subconsciously straightening out her lavender dress. Wasn't much to smooth out though, wasn't much room. Her mother had picked out this dress as a present. Apparently it was meant to charm potential suitors but not much use had come to it and Maybelle figured she'd take advantage of this dress before things went even further south. She looked in the mirror to check and see if her wig was sitting properly. She knew she should have worn her better wig today. Something had told her to do that. No matter, the wig looked fine. She looked fine. Professional enough. Giving her reflection a smile, she nodded her head.

Not half bad.

"Mrs. Stubbs," the clean cut, smooth as a whistle voice almost threw her for a surprise. She turned around and took in a deep breath, "I'm Corny Collins and I wanted to talk to you about integrating the Corny Collins show."


	2. One Foot in the Door

**author's notes**: queen latifah's jazz albums are _great_ motivation for corny/maybelle. seriously. i don't know where corny is leading this but he definitely goes at his own pace. he's just telling me to write as soon as i can. and thanks for the reviews! yay! there should be MORE cornBelle

* * *

She was getting faint. It was certainly a lot hotter in this already heated garage. And since when did Corny Collins have a twin brother? Oh wait ... she was seeing two of him. Was there supposed to be two of him?

"Mrs. Stubbs? Mrs. Stubbs, are you okay? Lil' Miss Inez!" He called out and as Maybelle felt herself going faint, she was knocked back into consciousness by a pair of arms and the faint smell of Old Spice. She liked Old Spice. Inez came running in, her little shoes click-clacking against the hard floor and Rhonda's heels following suit.

"Momma!" Inez's concern-filled voice made Maybelle's eyes snap open. She looked up to see who was actually holding her, _supporting_ her weight and saw that it was _the _Corny Collins. He was so much skinnier in person! How was he holding her up? She lifted up herself and stood to her full height and put a hand to her chest while she held the other one out to shake his hand. "I'm all right, baby," Maybelle turned around and smiled at Inez.

Inez took in a dramatic deep breath and looked past Maybelle to Corny Collins and Maybelle could literally see the stars appear in her eyes.

Rubbing the side of her head, Maybelle stood to her full height and motioned for Rhonda to escort Inez with the careful direction of her eyes, that only another adult would understand and she nodded, escorting a dreamy Inez out while Maybelle told them politely she and Mr. Collins had business to discuss.

And oh the discussion it was to be!

"Are you going to need water?" Mr. Collins asked and Maybelle waved it off. "That's nothing, when I found out I was pregnant with both my babies, I hit the ground and jumped right back up and kept on moving. No, the water can wait. What I want to talk about is integration on the Corny Collins show. Now maybe I was dreaming when I heard it but did you say that you wanted the show to be integrated?"

"Well, I do -" he began and Maybelle knew where this was headed. He wanted it but it wasn't happening. She got all faint and sweaty for absolutely nothing, "But it's our sponsor for Ultra Clutch and the manager that needs the proper persuasion. I've been asking to get this show integrated for two years now. The best I've gotten so far is Negro Day."

"Negro _Day_?"

"Negro Day."

The pair of them stood there in silence and Corny realized disappointment when he saw it. Who could blame her? He knew if he was disappointed about it, Mrs. Stubbs had to be ten times as upset. "Mrs. Stubbs, I'm sorry, but right now it's all I can do. But I know - I just know that you of all people can help with this."

She started smiling, surprising him and he was sure she was surprising herself, too.

"First of all, call me Maybelle, Motormouth Maybelle, or just plain old Motormouth. I haven't been Mrs. Stubbs since Inez was snuggled right in here." She motioned to her stomach and gave it a gentle pat. Corny's eyes followed then back up to her eyes and he nodded. "Second of all, Ray's going to stop singing in about one minute and I need to get back to that booth before his background singers fade out. Then, we can discuss this 'Negro Day' properly in my office." She motioned to the studio that she would also be sitting in to work at her radio station.

Corny had to admit, he was more than impressed. Maybelle was running this entire studio _on her own _from her Records' Shop. And it looked like she had a makeshift recording booth as well. Wow, now Corny was admiring her. He couldn't help it!

Maybelle held up a finger to him and she walked to her studio and sat down at the desk, when the singers did fade out, Maybelle turned it on immediately. "And that was Mister Ray Charles singing "Hit the Road Jack" and it looks like Maybelle is gonna' have to take a bit of Ray's advice and hit the road for the evening, jack!" She laughed and Corny noted that her laughter was just as pleasant in person.

"So, to all my cool cats and fierce foxes, I want you to have a good evening and tune in tomorrow when Motormouth Maybelle will be playing an original song from The Dynamites entitled _She Can't Love You Like Me_! Be cool and stay safe!" She switched the button off and the sounds of Connie Francis began to croon. Maybelle turned off the monitor and motioned with her hand for Corny to come and have a seat in the empty chair next to her.

Corny walked over and sat down next to her and looked at the sound board, feeling it incredibly hard to explain Negro Day to her without feeling foolish.

"It's okay, Mr. Collins, you can look at me."

"First of all," Corny said, mimicking her, "call me anything but Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins is my father."

Maybelle laughed and nodded, "All right, Corny. Look, I don't want you thinking that Negro_ Day_ is a disappointment to me. I didn't mean to come off that way. What exactly are the details of Negro Day?"

"Well, Negro Day is going to be aired the last Tuesday of each month. I mean, I know that's not much but with the acts you've got being showcased on your show every Thursday, I know for a fact that will help get viewers tuned in. I love The Dynamites myself. I wish we could get them on the show. "

Corny was starting to ramble and he saw that Maybelle was staring at him in disbelief. He stopped shortly afterwards and sealed his mouth shut. He figured that it would be the time to let her voice her opinion.

"That's one foot in the door. Look, I believe you when you say you've been fighting for integration. You seem like a sincere man."

She thought he was sincere?

"But you can't do it alone; anybody with the good sense that the good Lord gave them knows that. The last Tuesday of every month is as fair as it's going to get right now, Mr. - Corny, and I'm okay with that ... for now. We can push harder for it when Baltimore sees our faces." They exchanged smiles and Corny was suddenly ecstatic that he was getting a local celebrity like Motormouth Maybelle to host his show.

They sat in silence for a moment, letting the adrenaline of Negro Day kick in their systems and Maybelle couldn't wipe the smile from her face and because she was smiling, Corny couldn't help but smile, too. She was handling this miles better than him. The silence would have been uncomfortable in any other situation but when he sat here with Maybelle, he didn't mind the silence at all.

"Now, Corny, you've got to tell me - you actually listen to my radio show?"

Corny frowned and sat up straight in his chair, strangely happy he was taller (though not by much) than her. What an odd thought?

"Of course I do! It's the best show on WEDD if you ask me. I don't even understand how they only let you have a two hour segment." Maybelle shot him a side-eye and he nodded and looked down sheepishly, the realization creeping upon him like his blush. "I get it. That's another reason why I think it would be great to get you on the show. You can promote your radio station and get more listeners in so you can expand it. I want to help you out as much as I can Maybelle."

Maybelle sat in silence for a moment, Corny assumed she was sizing him up - to see if he would be telling the truth. He gave her direct eye contact to let her know that he meant everything he said with all his heart. "I want you to come up to the studio Monday. You can meet with Velma Von Tussle, our station manager and Harriman Spritzer, the owner of Ultra Clutch. Do you use Ultra Clutch?"

"On _my_ hair? No, thank you." Patting the side of her head, she added a little shake. "That would give me frizz for days, honey."

She was getting silent again and this time, Corny could see the worry form in her face. "Maybelle, what's wrong?"

"Well, I understand _why_ you want me to host the show, but you think when they _see_ me - they're really going to go along with it?"

"Maybelle, don't be silly. You'll be great for television." And he held back to for a moment but figured _what the hell_? And went right for it, "And I know you're not worried about physical appearance. You've got the look. At least, I know I'd tune in." He shrugged.

"Aw shucks, Mr. Collins," Maybelle said playfully, patting his hand and acting like one of the teenage dancers on the show whenever he complimented them, "you done gone and made me blush."


	3. Just a Litte Motivation

**author's notes:** i do not like this chapter. i like to call this a filler chapter, simply because i needed to get the cornbelle started and maybelle definitely wanted to know what the hell she was going to be doing with this job. next chapter will be better. this is a promise.

* * *

Corny Collins and his Charcoal 1961 Chrysler New Yorker seemed to be the talk of the evening anytime someone came into Maybelle's shop. After her "business discussion", she pulled in her two children Harold or "Seaweed" as anyone that knew him called him and her baby girl Inez to tell them the news. Inez, who held her news like she held her water, had blurted out the news to the first person that wasn't related to her. Next thing Maybelle knew, everyone that knew how to dance and/or sing was coming through the record shop trying to give a miniature audition.

"Now, Hoo Hoo, honey, I told you - we'll work all that out when I finish talking with the big wigs at WYZT, okay?" Maybelle had to intervene so Maryann or Hoo Hoo, as everyone called her wouldn't break her neck trying to turn and spin in between record displays. Besides, Maybelle didn't have enough money or time to replace every single Fats Domino and Little Richard record in the place.

Hoo Hoo danced her way out of the store and Seaweed had come running back in, this time alone and God only knew where Inez could have been.

"Mama, now when you say that Corny Collins was here talking about getting black folks on -"

"I meant just what I said! Look, baby, I don't know exactly everything word for word, just what I told you ten times already. When I speak to him on Monday, you and baby girl will be the first people to know. Have you checked on Mama? I know she said she would be fine and she's fixing dinner but she's your grandmama and you still need to check up on her. And take out the trash! Dance it out, swing it out, or shuffle it out! Just so long as I see that it's OUTside when I head upstairs. Get on now, boy!" And just for good measure, she gave his behind one of those embarrassing taps that only mothers could do without hearing complaints as he ran past her and through the back door to head upstairs.

Maybelle still couldn't believe she'd just had a conversation with Corny Collins about integration on his show. And she could pinch herself until her arm was the shade of a tomato, but it wouldn't change the fact that it _did _happen. She was about to become a host on local television.

The bell ringed signifying a new customer and Maybelle looked up to see Inez had brought in more collateral. Maybelle didn't know where the girl got the ability to advertise so well but damn if she didn't do it amazingly.

* * *

"Corny, if you're having problems finding your host for Negro Day, we can always just postpone it," Velma's icy smooth voice cut through his thoughts as he entered WYZT television station on Monday. It was the start of a brand new week, he'd found his co-host for Negro Day and already Velma was trying to ruin it.

"They'll be no need for that. I've already found her, Velma. And it's hostess. She's coming up here this evening so we can talk about her salary."

Velma laughed, almost maniacally with the dramatic effect of tossing her head back and placed a hand on her bony hip. "_We_? Corny, the only thing you needed to do was _find_ the co-host! Any other discussions will be between this new co-host and me as well. I am, after all, the _manager_ of WYZT. Who did you choose?"

"I'm sure you've never listened to WEDD, but there's a local DJ by the name of Motormouth Maybelle - Maybelle Stubbs and I've been listening to her radio station for years. Anyway, Velma, she's perfect for the job. I can't wait to see her out there hosting Negro Day." He wouldn't press that she should have really been the co-host. Velma was being generous as is; Corny wasn't set on destroying it now. Maybelle was counting on this and frankly, so was he.

Velma seemed to have tuned him out in any case and was drifting on to a subject that interested her more than the likes of Negro Day.

Corny was excited, for Negro Day, for the idea of integration, and for Motormouth Maybelle Stubbs.

* * *

For the first time in fifteen years, she was nervous. Fifteen years was too long of a time to be getting nervous again. Of course, fifteen years ago - she was a lot younger and her biggest concern hadn't been whether or not a manager of a television station that didn't seem too fond of integration would be impressed by her.

Although Corny hadn't exactly said it and she halfway didn't expect he would but she could put two and two together. Corny had stated excessively that _he_ had been pushing for Negro Day. He never stated whether he had been getting help or if he'd even decided to root for Negro Day on the hearsay of crew members around the show. No, she was going to have to impress Velma Von Tussle with as much charm and patience that she could muster.

The cab let her off at the station and since time meant fare money, she told him to go on and she'd just call for another cab. This was probably going to take her a while. Standing outside of the station, she felt her stomach flip and get jittery. WYZT just seemed so big and ... terrifying.

_Take a deep breath, Maybelle. Just breathe. If you think too much about it, you'll go in there and make an ass outta' yourself. And no one likes a big ass._

"Maybelle!" Corny's cheerful voice greeted her and she was relieved to see him. Not that they were exactly the best of friends but if there was anyone at WYZT that she would be comfortable with, it would be Corny Collins."

"Aw gosh darn, Maybelle, I'm sorry but Velma won't be able to talk with you as was discussed earlier. She's in a meeting with Mr. Spritzer that I'm not needed for and Velma told me that I'd be the one interviewing you."

Corny would have loved to just tell Maybelle that at the very last minute, Velma decided that Negro Day wasn't that great of a concern to her and decided to dump the responsibility on Corny until the serious things came into light. Which was too bad, because a paycheck was always something very important to discuss.

"Well, I thought we were going to discuss my salary?" Maybelle was confused and she was hot in this linen three piece skirt outfit she'd bought and worn specifically for this occasion.

"Well ..." Corny sighed, "Velma thinks that it would be best to discuss this at a later time when she is less busy."

"Look, no offense to you, Corny, but if I'm going to be taking a day away from my radio schedule and my shop I would really like to know how much I'm going to be paid for this. And before you start trying to usher me off, I didn't go out and buy this suit just to walk up and greet you and get ushered back home. My cab is gone on account of the fact that I was expecting some professional meeting and like I said, no offense to you, but I would like to speak to Mrs. Von Tussle."

Corny nodded his head, completely agreeing. "You look lovely, Maybelle." He gave her a once over and looked to his right. "All right, we'll get you in there to talk to Velma - call her **Miss** not Mrs. and make sure you don't let that icy behavior get to you. First salary she offers, you argue it because I can already tell you you're worth more than the starting price."

Maybelle was nodding the entire time as he pushed her through the studio doors and through the back hall. She passed names temporarily placed on gold stars on dressing rooms, spotting Corny's office at the very end of the hall. His name was written in an elaborate cursive handwriting and the door was painted the color of a beautiful cloudless sky.

Just one door away was Velma Von Tussle's office. Her voice could be heard from behind the door and she didn't seem pleasant just from the sound of her voice.

"So she wasn't in an interview?" Maybelle turned to Corny and frowned.

She could literally see him cursing mentally but she ignored his deer-in-headlights look and boldly stepped up to the door and raised her balled fist to knock. It moved forward but was pulled back by Corny's hand and he looked like he was fit to burst.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered, sounding like he was in the midst of choking or screaming.

"I'm going to discuss my salary with my manager is what I'm doing."

Corny shook his head and jerked her arm down. Maybelle's face tightened and she slapped his hand. Corny didn't exactly slap her hand back but he grabbed it and pulled causing a tussle between the two of them. Neither of them saw the door opening and Velma eyed Corny and then Maybelle with an expression that definitely went well with the phrase "if looks could kill ..."

If looks could kill, Maybelle knew that she'd have been dead long before Velma Von Tussle blinked. This woman hated her and would probably hate her for the rest of her life but Maybelle didn't care. Corny Collins had hired her for Negro Day and that was that. Hatred be damned.

Dropping Corny's hand, Maybelle held out her hand for Velma to shake and decided to drop it when Velma's eyes lowered to it and back to Maybelle. Fine, she'd just have to improvise.

"Hello there, and I'm Motormouth Maybelle. There ain't one song I don't know and one dance I can't put on for show. You're looking for the perfect host - that has the most - then that would be me, Motormouth Maybelle. Now, Mr. Corny Collins has come down to my studio offering me a job to host Negro Day and it was an offer I just _couldn't_ refuse!" She added a hearty chuckle and went right to business. "Mister Collins told me to trot on up here Monday evening to discuss salary and the exact details of Negro Day and here I am, ready to discuss! Now I know you're busy and all, being the manager of the radio station so I won't take up much of your time." She clasped her hands together and held them in front of her chest for good measure and Velma looked from Corny to Maybelle and Maybelle to Corny.

"Let's make this quick," she said rudely to Maybelle, but it had worked. And when Maybelle followed Velma Von Tussle into her office, she looked over her shoulder at Corny and winked. He grabbed his heart and pointed at her.

All right, so he had to admit - the woman was good.


	4. The Invitation

**author's notes:** i love writing velma! i don't think i can thank everyone enough for the reviews! this pairing is quickly climbing my OTP list. thanks for the reviews :-)

* * *

Maybelle had never been the type of person to let things get to her or bother her but the idea of Velma Von Tussle over her head was slightly unsettling. The moment she went into - pulled into that studio by Corny, she could feel the reign of Velma Von Tussle and after her "conversation" with her, Maybelle knew for a fact that the woman absolutely _hated_ her. No, she didn't just hate her, she loathed, despised, and detested her. The salary really wasn't much of a salary after all and since Corny didn't know that - Maybelle would have to explain the semantics of it.

She was only going to be there one day of the month, Velma offered her to rehearse with her kids in the studio but she wouldn't get pay for it and well, Maybelle figured the kids could rehearse their dances where they'd always rehearsed them. It was the singers that would need that time and Maybelle would gladly pay anyone out of her pocket that had to use that rehearsal time.

This was looking to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. The networking was done wonderfully, though Inez was too young to dance on the show - she knew just about as many as kids as Seaweed and because the both of them were such good babies, they helped out Maybelle and told kids that they could come and show off their best dance moves for Negro Day the day of the cookout. It was still going to be Saturday evening and since everyone knew where HJS Records Shop was located, there was no need for any directions.

"Now, Maybelle, I was thinking about doing this - " Nadine (another member of The Dynamites girl group) swung her right hip out with a very elegant swing of her arm, "And then we finish the song with a spin and _bam_!" She did a spin in a circle and landed right back in her same spot, lifting her arms in the air and shooting Maybelle one of the brightest smiles she had ever remembered seeing.

Maybelle hummed the tune of the song they'd written and Nadine danced to it. Inez walked in and joined in step with her, making Maybelle smile a little but not losing a beat with the tune of the song. The girls didn't have a title for it yet but it sounded like it was in the process of becoming a hit maker.

No, she was in an excellent mood today. Sam Cooke and Little Richard were selling good and that new Ray Charles record was a hit, too. Even if Velma _tried_ her hardest to put a damper in Maybelle's smile about Negro Day. It wasn't going to change the fact that Baltimore was about to get something she didn't think they could handle.

_"You realize that it's only going to be one day out of the month, right? This was really Corny's idea. The Corny Collins show is successful without the need to integrate. I keep telling him that but he just wouldn't stop whining about getting Negroes on the show. You know what I mean?"_

_Maybelle could only sit and listen as Velma pulled out a cigarette and lit it._

_She took a long draw from it, blowing the smoke in Maybelle's direction. "One of our council members is half-Hispanic. You'd think that would be enough for the man. But no," she shook her head sadly as if Corny were her wayward son._

_Just one foot in the door, even if it was just the pinky._

Besides, Velma was right - it was _Corny's_ idea and it _was_ his show, too. That was just fine if Velma didn't want to have anything to do with her - she'd go straight to Corny when she needed help with anything. So take that, Velma Von Tussle. She stuck her shoulder out and swung her hips in time to the music playing on the record player. "It looks like this place is turning into a dance hall!" The bell clang and two more kids walked in, joining in with Rhonda and Inez's dance.

"She better get ready for us, mama!" Seaweed did his best impression of Jackie Wilson imitation, sliding across the floor and next to Lil' Inez to dance with her. She laughed and joined in with her older brother, the two of them moving in perfect rhythm and motion together. Hell, Maybelle couldn't help but dance with her kids - all her kids and she spun around laughing, singing along with the music now.

That's right, Velma, you better get ready. You don't know what you got yourself into. It was time for a celebration, Maybelle put on a Jackie Wilson record and the kids went crazy.

The music thumped loudly outside of Maybelle's record shop and Corny sat in his car, looking at young Baltimore pile inside. Singing could be heard whenever the door opened. When he arrived the first time, he had absolutely no problem waltzing right over to Maybelle's shop and introducing himself to the kids that hung around outside or inside, considering there was a young man in charge of the store at the moment. What was stopping him from going inside the store now?

Perhaps it was because Maybelle was now an employee and Corny had never really been all that well figuring out the difference between professional and personal relationships. It was the defining factor of his successful career but it wasn't going to work here.

He felt like he was in high school again. Years of torture in primary school had motivated Corny into becoming one of the most (if not) popular guys in high school. Well things had changed a bit for him now. Maybelle was that cool and popular person that people just wanted to be friends with. He wanted to be her _friend_ and it sounded silly when he thought about it but it made so much sense. The other thought nagging in the back of his mind was that he'd lied to Maybelle, just outright lied to her about Velma being too busy to meet with her. Obviously, Maybelle was too smart for that but it didn't take away the fact that he had lied.

Truth was, after the show was done filming, Velma pulled Corny aside and told him flat out that she had no intentions of discussing a segment of the show that she did not care about. And though Corny had told her that host of Negro Day was heading up to the studio, Velma's mind was steadfast. Corny had to think quickly, so he lied - and obviously it didn't work. But when Maybelle left, she thanked him for getting her the job and that was it.

He wanted to be her friend.

Getting out of the car and waving at the group of people piling into her shop, he looked past the crowd of dancing kids and waved at Maybelle. She made a little face at him and waved back and walked through the crowd over to him.

"Hey, Corny! How are you? What brings you over in my neck of the woods? You do know I have the job, right?" She laughed. Her daughter Lil' Miss Inez as Corny liked to call her, ran up to stand behind Maybelle, holding her mother's hand but giving Corny a look he'd seen in many a teenage girl's eye before.

"I just came over to say "Welcome to WYZT"! Hello, Baltimore youth," he held out his hand for Inez to shake and she did so graciously. "Look, Maybelle," he frowned and looked off, "I'm sorry about Monday and how that worked out. I just didn't want to, I don't know, you know what I mean?"

Maybelle nodded, though her face clearly said she didn't. She fooled him though and replied with, "Well, I figured they didn't want me coming in there but I needed to discuss my pay, Corny. You know how it is. You just gotta' fight for things."

"I understand."

"And don't worry; I ain't mad at you for trying to look out for me, but just between me and you: I'm a big girl. I've been looking out for myself for years." She gave him a hearty pat on the hand and Corny could only smile.

"I agree with you, Maybelle. I'm pretty sure you're great at watching out for yourself but I'm your friend now. And don't try to argue against it," he closed his eyes and put up a hand just in case she would argue the point, "I'm going to help you watch out for yourself. Consider it our friendship bargaining chip."

Maybelle laughed. "Well if you're watching out for me _and _getting me jobs the least I can do is invite you to my platter party that's coming up this Saturday.

She switched the records and _Please Mr. Postman_ by The Marvelettes began to play and Inez's voice was the loudest thing in the place. She knew every single word and had a dance to go along with it that impressed everyone, especially Corny. "Who taught her to dance like that?" He asked Maybelle, who seemed so used to the child's dancing just waved a hand said, "That baby's been dancing since she came into the world. Who knows?"

Corny stood in a silent awe, impressed by Inez's voice and ability to move better than any other dancer he'd ever seen. "We gotta' get her on the Corny Collins show!"

"Corny, we gotta' get all these kids on the Corny Collins show. It's too much Baltimore talent not being seen."

"I agree and that's why with our partnership, we'll get that show integrated."

"One toe at a time," Maybelle finished turning to Corny, her friend, and grinned.


	5. A Warm, Soft Hand Part 1

**author's notes:** maybelle's mother being named ruth was kind of my own little tribute to the original maybelle portrayed by legendary singer ruth brown. this chapter is not very long but chapter six will be up soon! a nice, warm hand is going to be in three parts of the story and will appear in later chapters. one may be an interlude. snicker. and thanks again for the reviews! **oldfiat**, maybelle has given everyone the heads up about corny and his appearance. so everyone is pretty happy to see him since they know he's trying to help them.

* * *

Maybelle's platter party was a supreme success. Most of the kids dancing at the platter party were going to be featured on the Corny Collins show and she had to admit, there were no bad dancers in North Avenue, none that she knew of. And for those the kids that didn't want to participate on the show - they were the ones that would have the neighborhood tuning in to make sure those ratings would go up and stay up.

Although Corny had been the only white person in the building nobody acknowledged and they made sure he fit in just fine. Maybelle was nice enough to introduce him and instead of making him feel like the odd man out, they welcomed him with smiles and handshakes. _This was the epitome of cool_, Corny thought.

Most everyone bought food to help out with the party, even Kasey bought an abundance of fried catfish. Maybelle nearly killed Seaweed when he joked about Kasey being soft on her. And even though she didn't live with her mother, Maybelle's mother Ruth was there watching the kids and laughing, sitting in a decorated lawn chair, thanks to young Inez and having one of the best times of her life. Maybelle had dedicated the party to her mother on account of her helping out over the summer watching over Inez and Seaweed while Maybelle juggled so many jobs.

Most of the time, Corny would stand on the sidelines trying to catch these dances the kids were doing or he would be stuffing his face with fried collard greens, mustard greens, cabbage greens, and every other type of greens he could lay a hand on. Very rarely did he get the opportunity to eat such good food because unfortunately, his mother wasn't the best cook. These kids danced like no tomorrow! The dances they did were so complicated. He didn't get to speak much with Maybelle but he wasn't too bothered by that. She truly was something like a celebrity around everyone here. He liked being able to sit in the sidelines and enjoy himself. The only person really paying attention to him was Inez and it was sort of cute to him.

"Oh come on, mama. Shake a tail feather," her son Seaweed said, stepping from side to side smoothly. Maybelle's hips were swaying and her head moved left to right as she joined her son on the dance floor.

"Mr. Corny?" Inez's soft voice caught his attention and he tore his eyes away from Maybelle and Seaweed dancing and looked down at her. "Yes Little Miss?"

Inez was taking a large amount of time trying to get what she wanted to say out, her hands kept fidgeting with one another and she was frowning in frustration.

Then finally, "How old do you have to be exactly to be on the Corny Collins show?"

"Well, it depends on how well you audition."

"Well, do you think that since my mama is going to be hosting Negro Day I might have a better chance? I mean, Mr. Corny, I think I dance pretty good. Don't you?" It was a gentle demand as if she wanted him to say it, yet she wanted to really know if she truly was a great dancer.

"Inez, let me tell you a little secret," he knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes and it broke his heart because there was a strong will and determination there that reminded him so much of Maybelle. He hoped that when this little girl became older that strong will she had like her mother wouldn't break.

"You're the best dancer I've ever seen." He placed each hand on her forearm and looked at her with complete sincerity. "Your mama and I are working on getting Negro Day to expand so that the Corny Collins show can be integrated and can I tell you another little secret?" Inez nodded, her smile growing. She looked so much like Maybelle. "When the Corny Collins show gets integrated, I want your mama to become my co-host."

Inez gasped dramatically and covered her mouth. Well now she was forced to keep a secret. Everyone knew Inez didn't know when to keep her mouth shut but what Mr. Corny was telling her was the type of thing_ meant_ to be for secrets only. "Really?!" She mumbled from behind her hand and just when Corny was getting ready to stand back up, Inez wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever received. And Corny felt his insides melt at just how precious this little girl was.

"Inez, girl what you doing over here?" Maybelle danced over to her daughter and made a face at Corny trying to apologize for her daughter.

"I'll have you know that Inez is my very good friend."

"And secret keeper!" Inez added.

"Well you just messed up that one!" Seaweed joked and Inez gave him a shove. Seaweed pretended the shove was so forceful that it made him slide back. He motioned for his little sister to join him. Inez waved to Corny and soon she was dancing with her brother to Little Richard.

"I hope you're feeling welcome," Maybelle told Corny, standing next to him. She wanted to make him feel as welcome as she could. He'd done a lot for her and she explained it to everyone before he came to join the party. Of course some of the kids, Seaweed included, snickered at Corny's 'casual' get up. But they were teenagers, if it wasn't something they understood, they would laugh at it. He didn't look so bad, wearing his red shirt with white flowers on it and a pair of khaki shorts. He had the skinniest legs, reminded her of her late husband.

"Oh Maybelle, I haven't had such fun before in my life. There are so many _great_ dancers here!"

"I know!" She watched the kids dancing and a few of the adults that could keep up. "I don't move like I used to but I tell you what, these kids remind so much of how fun it used to be back in the day!"

"I don't know, Maybelle, you still have the moves!"

"Why thank you!" She swung her hips from side to side making Corny laugh.

"Maybelle, I sure am glad we're going to be a team. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Wouldn't you say?" Corny held out his hand and Maybelle gave it a shake. Her hand was warm and soft, more than likely from all the cooking and running around she had been doing to get this day prepared.

Corny didn't want to say it aloud but he strangely liked how warm and soft her hand was. Velma's was so cold and bony and Mr. Spritzer's was sweaty ... He just decided to conclude that people with soft, warm hands were the greatest kind of people. And that was that.

And Maybelle was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Big, Blond, and Beautiful

**author's notes: **this is my second favorite song in the film and i think queen latifah did _wonderfully_ in this scene. i changed some of the words around for obvious reasons and some of the song is omitted to be replaced by dancing and corny's thoughts (hehe). obviously, negro day is not over. this chapter is from corny's point of view and the continuation will be in the next chapter because obviously velma is there to torture and amuse us all. thanks for the reviews! i'm having too much fun writing this fic!

* * *

Maybelle sat and watched as Corny Collins stood next to Miss Teenage Hairspray, an irritating blond girl talking about the introduction of Negro Day coming up the last Tuesday of January. The months moved by so quickly, the fact that Negro Day was only weeks away didn't even have time to register.

As the months processed, she saw smaller and smaller of Corny but it mainly had something to do with his show getting back on track for the fall season. During the summers, and she didn't even know this - the Corny Collins show spent time off-air and showed reruns while Corny Collins and the Council Members had their vacations or summer school. She really should have been paying attention more to this show; she saw they had their own theme song mentioning Negro Day.

Discussing it with Corny, Maybelle decided that she would open the show with a different, original song and since it was only once a month; that meant that there would never be a repeat song. Corny was up for the idea and though it pained her, she spent some time rehearsing at the studio _with no pay_. Velma loved it and Maybelle could feel the contentment seeping through peroxide dyed hair. In any case, if Velma made a set of rules, Maybelle would have to just shake them up ... even if it was rather passive aggressively.

She wasn't intent on risking the kids get kicked off the show or the cancellation of Negro Day, so she'd just put her own employment on the line. And if something happened to her, she would just have to explain it to Corny later.

* * *

"I know you don't want me around the studio, Velma, but this is_ my_ show. Considering that I wanted this in the first place, I think it's only fair that I'm here."

Corny stood at studio doors, on the receiving end of one of Velma's villainous glares. It was a glare she tossed at every one of the dancers and left the mumbled insults for the kids that were dancing for Negro Day. For Maybelle, she made sure to insult her anytime the woman was in hearing distance. Maybelle handled it amazingly though, it seemed as though the insults fell on deaf ears.

"Don't you have a council member to visit after hours?"

Corny stared at Velma for a moment and shook his head. That ever-growing rumor of Brenda and him supposedly "fooling around" was something that cracked him up but now it was just down right nauseating. Brenda was a baby! As if! If he would chase after anyone that would be a new rumor it would be...

"That's very funny. Is Mr. Spritzer here?" Although when he said this, the humor in his voice was severely absent.

"No, why would he be here? He doesn't care about Negro Day? You're causing a scene, _Corny_."

She stood there defiantly, seemingly trying to block him from coming in. "The music is starting. Don't you think you'd want to ..." Velma opened her mouth to throw him an insult but turned and stormed off. Corny followed behind her, trying to keep all murderous thoughts to a minimum.

Sure enough, the music was starting. Corny dashed behind Velma and stood right behind one of the cameramen.

"Maybelle sure is something," the cameraman randomly began a conversation with Corny, "she baked us a whole batch of cookies and she knew I was allergic to raisin so she made me some chocolate chip ones all on my own."

"Shut up!" Velma hissed at the camera man.

There wasn't a teenager in sight. Corny was confused, what was actually going to happen here?

"Maybelle said we could all chow down on the food that she's using for her introduction song, too! She's a great cook," the cameraman was whispering to him. Corny narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned to see Velma impatiently tapping her feet.

"This is why I offered rehearsals so I could see what the hell she was up to!" Velma was talking to no one in particular but everyone heard it.

_...chow down on the food that she's using for her introduction song?_

Folding his arms over his stomach, Corny leaned against the railing that blocked the audience from the set and took in a deep breath.

Blues music filled his ears and kids danced their way onto the stage with a sultry flow to match the music. Velma grumbled next to him but Corny was already enjoying this. The girls twirled their hips from side to side, while the boys danced behind them, their hands in the air. Velma's grumbled grew a bit louder.

The bass guitar played and Maybelle gave a strong, "Yeah," and Corny averted his eyes to see her stepping proudly to the center of the dancing kids. His mouth fell open and found himself leaning in a bit closer. She wore some leopard print top and black skirt that clung in all the proper places. Maybelle was Corny's friend but he knew that in the outfit she was wearing now, he was allowed to look. Besides, it wasn't like he had committed a crime. He looked at beautiful women, all shapes, sizes, and colors every day of the week. Maybelle was no different. Right? Her honey colored hair sat in a beehive on her head and although Corny had never fancied beehives, this one seemed to look breathtaking on her.

And despite all that, the outfit, the great shade of lipstick she wore, he knew it was the music that was truly doing it to him.

He just didn't know what "it" was.

And if it wasn't going to be the music, it was definitely going to be song.

One of the girls spun out with a pecan pie (his absolute favorite) and Maybelle began to sing, moving those hips from side to side.

_"Bring on that pecan pie!_

_Pour some sugar_

_On it sugar_

_Don't be shy!"_

She proceeded to pretend that she was sprinkling sugar on the pie and the girl spun out of the way and now her son Seaweed was twirling next to her, slowly winding himself up like a spinning toy.

_"And scoop me up_

_A mess of that_

_Chocolate swirl!_

_Don't be stingy_

_I'm a growing girl!_

_I offer -_

_Big love,_

_With no apology!_

_How can I deny the world_

_Most of me?"_

She pointed both hands to her chest and then opened them out for the world, giving a little shimmy and stepping back, while the kids danced on.

_"I am not afraid to throw my weight around_

_Pound by pound by pound!_

_Because I'm_

_Big blond and beautiful!_

_Face the fact,_

_It's simply irrefutable!_

_No one wants a meal_

_That only offers the least_

_When boy I'm serving up_

_The whole damn feast!"_

And Corny was absolutely sure Velma had just suffered a heart attack because a strange croak came from her throat. He, however, didn't care if Velma would keel over and die the very moment. He couldn't take his eyes off Maybelle and the kids _were_ great dancers but Maybelle did a damn good job of keeping up in her own way. Those hips did all the work for her.

She was well into the second verse now and the kids were dancing like they were having the times of their lives. They had big smiles on their faces and Maybelle had an even bigger grin on hers.

_"I'll use a_

_Pinch of sugar_

_And a dash of spice!_

_I'll let you lick the spoon_

_Because it tastes so nice!"_

She was given a spoon by one of the girls and she spanked her thigh with it and tossed a wink at Corny. He felt heat creep up into his neck and he felt embarrassed at the way he was openly gawking her.

_"I'll keep it in the oven_

_'Til it's good and hot_

_And keep on stirring_

_'Til it hits the spot!_

_Because I'm_

_Big, blond and beautiful_

_There is nothing 'bout me_

_That's unsuitable!"_

Hits the spot, huh? He felt like he should have been taking notes! There was definitely nothing about her unsuitable - that was for sure.

_"They say that -_

_White is hot_

_And big is thin -_

_Well that's just cruel_

_Cause ladies -_

_Big is back_

_And as for black_

_It's beautiful!"_

She threw up her arms and shook her hands, stepping closer to the cameras and teasingly took steps back. If Velma had been in animation form, smoke would be coming out of her ears. He knew she was listening carefully to the words and he knew that Maybelle was going to be in trouble for this but it was so worth it and he was going to let her know after the Negro Day taping.

_"All shapes and sizes_

_Follow me!_

_Who wants a twig_

_When you can climb the whole tree?"_

Pretty satisfied with the fact that he was an excellent tree climber, Corny sat there overwhelmed, fighting his urge to clap with extreme difficulty. She shimmied and slowly slid her arms up past her body and into the air and the song was finished, with the kids following suit and throwing their arms up, singing the ending all together with one loud, enthusiastic "yeah".

"Hi, I'm Motormouth Maybelle and this is Negro Day, brought to you by the Corny Collins Show and our sponsors Ultra Clutch!" The kids went crazy and the very familiar sound of "Aaand cut!" from the director was shouted. "And we're off!" The cameraman told the crew and the kids went into an uproar of laughter.

Corny couldn't take his eyes off the laughing Maybelle. Even if he wanted to.


	7. A Warm, Soft Hand Part 2

**author's notes:** we are officially cornbelle. - also, school is starting in few weeks, which means i have started work again (i teach!) and i'll be beginning school again so the updates won't be back to back like they have been. i will update as quick as i can though, that's a promise! **oldfiat**, the interlude chapters will definitely be mentioned so you won't miss anything. i promise!

* * *

Maybelle was enveloped in hugs by her kids, their laughter bright and full of sincere happiness. She put her neck on the line for these kids, for their happiness.

She saw Velma arguing with Corny and this probably wasn't going to go in her favor. "Mama, what's wrong?" Seaweed came and stood next to her, looking in the same direction as her. Maybelle shook her head, not quite sure what they could be arguing about.

"I don't know but I'm thinking it might have something to do with what just happened before the commercial break." They stood in silence, staring at the arguing pair. Corny threw up his hands and propped a hand on his hip while he angrily threw the other out in the direction of Maybelle. She perked an eyebrow and Seaweed gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maybelle turned to look at him.

"Nothing," Seaweed replied.

Maybelle turned to her kids, who were setting aside the props from the opening theme and gave them all thumbs up. The kids gave her beautiful beaming smiles and she could hear Velma's heels clicking angrily on the floor.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

Maybelle turned around and sighed as Velma came storming over, face full of rage and Corny at her heels.

"It was an original song that I wrote for the opening of Negro Day and what the kids were doing was dancing to it."

Velma closed her eyes and slowly opened them, like someone that was trying to fight off a miserable, pounding headache. She placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose and gave it a gentle squeeze. Maybelle and Seaweed stood there staring at her, wondering what she was possibly going to say.

"Don't you _ever_ do a performance like that again! This is a family oriented show!"

"I didn't know -"

"Yeah, you people never know!" She turned and walked away from Maybelle and Maybelle could only sigh. She turned to her son very upset about Velma's tone of voice with her but she pat him on the shoulder and told him in a quiet voice to not worry about it. "It could have been far worse; she could have just fired me on the spot."

"She isn't going to fire you," Corny stepped in. "She can't talk to you like that either! I refuse to let her! You're a co-host on this show and you deserve the respect that she gives anyone else that works here. This is ridiculous." Maybelle stood there, staring at Corny and she looked over her shoulder at Velma. Velma held up to fingers to her eyes and indicated that she had her eyes on her.

Corny had his hands on hips, the tips of his ears red and he turned to look at Velma and back at Maybelle. "Don't you worry about her. She's just afraid all the male viewers will be paying more attention to our new host." Seaweed snorted and Corny looked at him as if to ask "what?". He directed his attention back to Maybelle however, and smirked, "Lick the spoon because it tastes so nice, eh?" She shook her head and started to laugh.

"You looked amazing out there." Corny leaned over and planted a soft chaste kiss to the side of her face. Now she was really gawking at him.

"We're rolling in ten seconds!" The director shouted and the kids went back into place. Maybelle gazed at Corny for a moment and the countdown started and she straightened her skirt and top, subconsciously pulling the front up a bit. She could feel his eyes on her and given any other circumstance, it would not have bothered her but there was something ... odd about it in this moment.

"YOU'RE ON!"

"And we're back with our very first Negro Day!" Maybelle said into the camera with a smile she had been practicing for the camera since nineteen sixty-one. "And now we're going to have Janetta show us a dance called The Mash Potato" Dee Dee Sharp began singing about twisting your feet and Janetta came flouncing to the front in her cute little yellow dress, tiniest little thing on the stage and began to show the "audience" the Mash Potato. Soon, the other kids were joining and Maybelle went to stand in the podium while the kids danced.

She looked back out to the crew to see Velma looking as if someone had brought her kicking and screaming to manage over them all and when she looked at Corny (when she could manage to), he was turning his face away as if he'd been watching Janetta dance the entire time.

In order to host a successful Negro Day and not ruin it by shouting "Look at my baby go!" or "Get it, girl!", Maybelle decided that she would hold the microphone a distance away from her mouth. She realized this was going to take some getting used to. She played rhythm and blues hits while the kids danced together. They did magnificently and she made sure she let them know once the taping was over and done with just how proud she was of them.

"I'm going to make sure each and every one of you babies gets your own personal pie. Y'all gonna' have to stop by the studio and write down which pie you like and put your name to it. I'm serious!" The kids laughed and she shook her head, trying not to laugh with them.

"And gentlemen," she turned around to the crew. They began to clap. Since Maybelle had established a friendship with them over the past four months, they'd grown quite fond of her and the kids. Seaweed came running up and wrapping an arm around his mother's waist.

Velma, of course, had to make an attempt to ruin the evening. "I want you all out of this studio in no later than ten minutes. If anything comes up missing -"

"Velma, _please_." Corny looked up to the ceiling and sighed heavily.

She threw a glare in Corny's direction and folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybelle, you need some help cleaning up?" Corny stepped out onto the stage and offered a helping hand. "You don't have to, Corny," she replied. "We just need to get all our props out of here and Bill and Tony are going to be taking most of those." She laughed when the two crew members stepped out to take the sweets off Hoo Hoo and Tyrone's hands.

"No, no I want to."

Maybelle looked at him for a moment and he perked his eyebrows. "All right then," she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, mama, Hoo Hoo and Tyrone are gonna' host this party celebrating Negro Day afterwards. All the gang is gonna' be down there and I was wondering if I could go."

"All right but it's a school night so that means you need to have your butt back at the house by nine and if you aren't there, I will come out and physically find you and bring you back with a swollen behind. Do you hear, Harold?" Seaweed puffed his chest out but deflated it instantly when she cut her eyes at him and he nodded.

Who was going to ride in the taxi back with her now?

Granted, she wanted her son to have fun, have a life. God knows she did when she was younger and sometimes, she could still cut up a rug.

"Mama, I promise, but you know you don't have to pull out my legal name and all. That's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing how? That was your daddy's name."

This immediately shut Seaweed up. He went to help finish cleaning up. Maybelle didn't want to think about Harold, in fact she wouldn't. Things seem to smooth better that way. She'd dated since the passing of her husband, but it never worked - they never even made it to the stage of getting to meet Seaweed and Lil' Inez. At least Corny had already known them.

Woah.

She stopped mid-cleaning and blinked. What an odd thought.

Corny was still standing next to her, now rocking on the balls of his feet, being very awkward.

"Is something the matter?" Maybelle looked over her shoulder at him and asked.

He shook his head.

She turned back around and finished scooping up pieces of confetti. Latoya was sweeping but that girl just wasn't sweeping fast enough. "Come on now! I need to call a cab so I can get home to Inez, y'all! She's probably having a fit she couldn't come today." Inez stomped and cried all morning while she got ready for school and ate her breakfast. Maybelle didn't care how much she loved to dance; she was going to get an education if it meant she would spend her entire day at school 'boo-hooing' about Negro Day. And she sent her out of the house, crying, holding hands with even more pathetic looking Seaweed. No matter how much they argued, he hated to see his sister cry.

"I can give you a ride home."

Corny's soft voice made Maybelle jump a bit and she stood and turned to face him.

"Oh, Corny, you don't have to do that. I take the cab all the time home."

"Come on, Maybelle, you're my friend. It's not as if I'm forcing myself to drive Velma home." They both laughed. "And besides, you don't need to take a taxi alone - not in that outfit anyway." She watched his eyes drift to her chest but she didn't say anything. It didn't bother her much, really. In fact, she'd been used to it. Men iand/i women had been staring at her chest for as long as she remembered having one.

Maybelle looked over at Seaweed, joking around and laughing with a few of the kids and turned back to Corny.

"All right," she tipped her head at him.

* * *

Corny's fingers drummed against the steering wheel while Maybelle hummed softly along with Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ and stared out of the window.

"You did great on the show. I hate they tape it so late."

"So do I," Maybelle cut her singing short to agree with him. "The kids had such a good time. Seaweed had been talking about it all week. Poor Inez had to be tortured and listen to it every waking moment though." She laughed lightly at that. "I'm sure with all the marketing I've been doing on that radio show and what with Seaweed and the kids telling everyone about it, you might get some viewers." She shrugged playfully and he grinned wide at her.

"I'm sure we'll be getting more viewers. With the introduction you brought, I think it won't be too hard. Velma nearly burst a vein in the side of her head." Corny found completely joy and happiness from this. He made it visible by laughing, a general laugh that had Maybelle laughing along with him. His mother had always told him that he had a warm, infectious laugh.

Maybelle wiped tears of mirth from her cheeks and turned to look at him, still beaming. She shook her head and laughed again. "Corny, you are so silly."

They continued to laugh on their way to her home.

Getting closer to North Avenue, Maybelle could finally talk without bursting into fits of laughter and she let out a long, good sigh. "So, Corny."

"Yes?"

"Is that your real name? That can't be your real name. There's no way your mama would name you Corny Collins."

He nodded his head in agreement, though he wasn't keen on sharing the name. "You'll laugh. Everyone laughs when they hear my name."

"I'm sure it couldn't be worse than Corny."

He made a face of protest and Maybelle laughed. "I'm only kidding. Come on, tell me."

"Fine," Corny hesitated and made a right turn, slowing a bit, "It's Cornelius Conrad Collins."

Maybelle sat in silence for a moment and Corny she was going to break out into laughter. But she didn't. Instead, she gave a little 'hmph' and added, "My very first kiss was with a boy named Cornelius. I was only seven but he broke my heart. He fancied himself popular and ran around kissing every girl he thought was cute."

"At least he had good taste," Corny shrugged. Now, he could feel Maybelle's eyes on the side of his head.

"Well, I like Conrad so I think I'm going to call you Conrad." They were pulling up to her records shop and she saw that Inez's bedroom light was off. Had baby girl fallen asleep?

"Is it all right if I say hi to Inez?"

"Sure is, Conrad." He grumbled but didn't protest when Maybelle stepped out of the car and he followed. It was so strange stepping inside her shop and it being so quiet. Usually there would be chatter, music, and plenty of laughter. Since she'd become host for Negro Day, the shop was being used for dancing as well as selling her records. Right now, the place had nearly been cleared. She flipped on the lights to show an even barren shop than the last he'd seen. "I'm going to go and wake her so she can come down and say hello to you."

Maybelle stepped behind the counter and up some stairs that Corny had never paid attention to before now.

It wasn't five minutes and Maybelle was coming back down. "She's at her grandmother's. I'm sorry. Mama probably had a bridge game tonight or something. You never know with that woman, she's always on the move."

They stood there for a moment and finally, Maybelle broke the ice. "Thanks for the ride. I don't want to keep you, I know you're probably busy so I'll let you go and I'll see you."

"Actually, I'm just going home to watch some monster movie on the tube."

"That's just too bad Conrad because I was gonna' have this really big hip party at my place and you were invited!" She teased.

"You know, I never liked people saying that name but it sounds so right coming from your lips."

"Corny -"

"No, Maybelle, I'm sorry - I can't help it. There's just something ... about you. I know this is confusing you, hell, it's confusing me. I feel like I'm just running off at the mouth." He ran his hands through his hair, messing up the smooth hairdo he'd sprayed half a bottle of hairspray on.

And he was confessing that he felt something, _something_ for her, she began to laugh.

Frowning, he moved his hands from his hair with trouble and felt suddenly very embarrassed. "What - what is it?"

"Your hair," Maybelle laughed. She walked over and pushed it back into its original place.

Corny watched as she fixed his hair and soon their eyes were locked, in the nearly absent records shop, _alone_. Corny waited, not sure if he should go for it. But Maybelle made the decision for the both of them and she leaned in to give him a soft kiss at first. It was just a peck on the lips but for Corny it was like getting a bit of sweet honey and it was such a teasing taste, he wanted more.

So he took more and soon, they were standing there, arms wrapped around one another and they were kissing.


	8. Honey

**author's notes: **the kiss was a bit quick for me, so i think i should make up for it. don't you think? **oldfiat**, thanks for the tip about corny's name. i've never read the book and my good buddy **bana05** and i personally picked out this name, haha. thanks for all the reviews! forgive seaweed's smart aleck comments, maybelle would scold him if she didn't already feel so guilty.

* * *

_Corny Collins was just spotted smooching Motormouth Maybelle! The Corny Collins show will be canceled until further notice._

At least, that's what the headlines would read if anyone were to find out what was going on right now between the two hosts of the Corny Collins show. This was unholy and all kinds of wrong, but damn it all if it hadn't felt _so right_.

It had been so long since Maybelle had felt a kiss like this, a kiss that made her not care what people thought about his lips locked with hers. A heat that she hadn't felt in years, pooled in the pits of her stomach and she could feel it rising into her chest.

Corny must have sensed it, too because he pulled her dangerously closer to him and as her hands rose to push him away, his moved lower. Soon, they were resting on the small of her back, just before they'd inch lower and she moaned into his mouth. He must have taken this for some sort of signal because his tongue grazed over her lips to part them and that was the crossing point.

Maybelle pressed her hands to his chest and gave him a firm, but gentle shove.

Ever the gentleman, Corny took a step backwards, licking his lips and Maybelle fought the urge to lean in and kiss him again.

"You have to leave," she couldn't look at him when she said it. Something told her that she didn't really need to.

He was fighting a silent battle with himself. She wouldn't even _look_ at him. Corny's eyes flitted over Maybelle's swollen lips, down to her tantalizing bosom, on down to her hips and he felt himself biting off more than he could chew. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and he took a step back.

"You're right. I need to leave, because if I don't leave now, it's going to be incredibly hard trying to pull myself away from you."

She held up her hands for him to stop, to be quiet, and to stop looking at her – she wasn't sure which. "Corny, you just need to leave."

"What happened to Conrad?" He asked softly. He looked up at Maybelle and was surprised to see she was looking back at him.

Perhaps, it was based on the fact that, quite honestly, it had been too long since she'd kissed anyone or even felt a deep attraction for them but now she couldn't stop looking at him. Reminding herself that luckily, she would only be at that station one day of the month, Maybelle was content with the notion.

It was a simple question but those green eyes held much more meaning to it.

"What happened to Conrad?" He asked again, taking a step closer. "I like when you call me Conrad."

"Conrad is gone," she whispered but his lips were now pressed against hers again and her arm wrapped around his neck. He took a step forward and she made a muffled sound of surprise but stepped with him.

Walking until her back hit the wall, Corny groaned against her lips. His hips had bumped against hers and now things were a bit more sensitive than others.

"Mmm!" She mumbled, feeling one of the sensitive things brush against her thigh. It wasn't that she knew absolutely nothing about the anatomy of men and women, the idea of Corny being so eager and eager against her thigh was slightly alarming.

In a good way.

"Did I do something wrong?" He pulled away, panting, with his eyes glued to her lips.

"No, no you didn't. You're doing everything right, actually." That heat settling in Maybelle's chest had crept up to her neck and she wanted to be kissed again.

"Good," he replied, devouring her lips with his own. He placed a hand on each hip and planted her firmly against the wall so she couldn't move and attempted his own bit of dirty dancing. Maybelle let out a soft, gentle moan and let her head bump against the wall. Corny's lips trailed down to her neck where he left open mouthed kisses against her skin.

_knock, knock_

Maybelle pushed Corny with all the force she could muster and he nearly fell over, trying to gain his balance. Fixing his hair, he looked over at Maybelle, who was adjusting the bosom of her blouse. She stared pointedly at his crotch and jerked her head. Catching on, he fixed his pants and motioned for her to fix the smeared lipstick.

"Mama!" Inez's voice called from the other side of the door. "You and Mr. Collins in there?"

Maybelle's eyes widened and she smoothed the rest of her lipstick off and turned to Corny. "How does it look?" She asked frantically.

"Like you've just finished kissing," he smirked. She made a face at him and turned to the door. "Come on in, baby – the door is unlocked."

Before Maybelle could even finish her sentence, Inez followed by Seaweed come running in. She ran to Maybelle and was lifted into a hug by her mother.

"Hi there, Corny," Seaweed looked at Corny suspiciously and then to Maybelle. His eyes went straight to his mother's lips and back to Corny's. "I didn't know you liked lipstick," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Maybelle widened her eyes and turned to look at Seaweed.

"How was the party?"

"Had to end it short, Hoo Hoo's mama got off work early." He laughed a little but the humor in his voice was severely lacking. "Before her mama started whooping on everybody she could catch at arm's length, we all ran. Other than that, it was pretty good. The music was good, too."

"Mama, I loved watching you on the television tonight! Me and grandma thought you looked so pretty!" Inez looked at her mother adoringly while Corny avoided Seaweed's mysterious and penetrating gaze. Inez leaned in to kiss Maybelle on the cheek and was thanked graciously by her mother.

Inez turned to Corny as if seeing him for the first time and asked, "What are you doing over here so late?"

"I gave your mother a ride home," Corny said honestly. "And I wanted to visit you but you weren't here so I was just about to leave. Looks like you knew I was here though, huh? Right when I was getting ready say 'Goodnight, Maybelle', Little Miss Inez was right on the other side of the door."

"A ride, huh?" Seaweed narrowed his eyes at Corny.

Thank goodness Inez had no earthly idea what was going on in the three minds of the occupants in the room. But it wasn't as if the child was born yesterday. She looked from her mother, to Seaweed, to Mr. Collins and realized that whatever it was going on between them was something she was obviously going to have figure out on her own.

"That was nice of you," Inez threw a smile in Corny's direction. "Especially since she was heading home all alone. Seaweed forgot about her, I guess." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and he held up a hand like he was going to hit her.

"All right, you two, I think it's time to get ready for bed. Grandma feed you?" Inez nodded and Maybelle let her drop to the ground. She held out a hand for Corny to shake and he did it eagerly, flashing a grin and she returned it.

"Good night, then." Seaweed tipped his head at Corny and kissed Maybelle on the cheek.

They headed upstairs, play fighting, and Maybelle turned to Corny and looked down at her feet, laughing a little. "That was awfully close," she whispered.

Corny agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"That can't happen again. This can't happen again." Maybelle motioned to the distance between them. He opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him, putting her hand to his lips. "No," she said softly.

She walked him over to the door and opened it, politely showing him out, "Thank you. Thank you for the job, the ride, for the kiss."

"You're not even going to let me say goodnight?"

She sighed and stepped outside the door, shutting it gently so it wouldn't make much noise. Corny looked around to see if there were any witnesses and when his eyes fell on an empty street, he took Maybelle in his arms and kissed her.

Before she could say anything, argue with him, or slap him, he ran to his car and jumped in. "Goodnight, my May bell."

Maybelle watched him drive off, shaking her head and headed back inside.

She greeted Seaweed sitting on the steps with his arms folded over his bent knees. He seemed to be sitting in thought but looked up when Maybelle entered the house.

"I don't mind, you know." That was all he said before he stood and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Inez's nose was pressed against the window and she was having a bit of difficulty breathing. Her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. Wide eyed and smiling, she watched as Corny Collins took her mother in his arms and kissed her.


	9. Men and Their Feelings

**author's notes: **the aftermath!

* * *

Seaweed had gone to bed without another mention of Corny Collins. The only thing he did was thank his mother for being a strong woman and for having the courage to host Negro Day, even if this would probably put her in a bit of danger.

She tucked in a happy Inez, who hummed _Big, Blond, and Beautiful _until she had fallen asleep.

There was nothing too out of the ordinary about the kiss. Sitting at the kitchen table and having a drink of warm milk; Maybelle stared out at nothing in particular and released a deep sigh.

There was no harm in kissing, whether you were white, black, brown, or green. Right? She wanted to assure herself that even if the kiss was great, she wouldn't do it again. Sure, Corny obviously didn't care what color OR size she was for the matter and to be quite honest, Maybelle didn't care much either. It was other people that would have a problem with it.

For all she knew, all Corny really wanted was to kiss her, do _other_ things with her and leave it at that. Most men were like that anyway.

Deciding that's exactly what it was and surprisingly satisfying herself with the notion, she poured out her milk and headed to bed.

The next few days went as normal as Maybelle would like to consider her normal days. She woke up, fed her kids and sent them to school, opened the record shop, went to host the radio station when Seaweed had come home, and ended with dinner and plenty enough bed rest.

The only thing that _wasn't _normal was all the sudden attention she had been getting, from blacks _and_ whites. Most of them would tell her what a great job she'd done and hoped to see more of her while others would threaten her in undertone passive aggressively.

There was no phone call or surprise visit from Corny and that made it even better. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She would have been lying if she said she hadn't been attracted to him, but it was better for the both of them this way.

And as much as Maybelle was pushing for the show to be integrated, she couldn't stand the sight of Velma Von Tussle and figured that most things worked out their own little ways for reasons unknown. She knew if she spent every day under the bigoted microscope of Velma Von Tussle, she would have already been fired.

While Inez was outside playing hopscotch with a few younger siblings of some of Maybelle's best dancers, Seaweed helped her in the kitchen while she prepared dinner. Maybelle was thinking that Seaweed had intentionally set it up this way. She finished cooking silence while he set up the table. Tonight, for once, they would get the opportunity to all eat the table together and it would be just the three of them.

Seaweed stopped shuffling with the plates and he sat in the chair across from Maybelle and the stove, gazing at his mother's back. She was a hard working woman if not _the_ hardest working woman he knew. She juggled multiple jobs and still had enough time left over to joke and go see movies with him and his sister.

He wasn't exactly _happy_ about the idea of his mother kissing Corny Collins but if that's what it took to put a smile on her face, then his own selfishness would have to be put aside.

"Mama, do you like him?"

"Hmm?" Maybelle hadn't bothered turning around and now she was pretending as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Corny Collins, mama. Do you like him?"

"I like him well enough. He's a good friend of mine and he helped me get on the show and he's protesting for the show to be integrated. Kinda' hard not to like him." She looked over her shoulder at Seaweed, daring him to ask any more questions and went back to her cooking.

Seaweed bravely ventured on.

"Is that why you kissed him then, because he helped you get on television with Negro Day?"

Her arms stopped moving but the pork chops kept sizzling in the skillet. She turned around to face him with a hand on her hip. "What?"

"I'm fifteen years old, mama, and I know when a man has affections for a woman. Besides, Corny had lipstick all on the side of his face! Sloppy kissers!"

"You know about men and their feelings about women, huh?" She narrowed her eyes at him but it wasn't one of her usual threatening glares, there was amusement and a humor laced there that was slightly irritating. Here he was, trying to be serious and his mama was making fun of him!

Seaweed propped his elbow on the table. "I do. I'm practically a man now. I understand that women and men have certain … urges they can't control."

Maybelle put up a finger and the narrowed eyes weren't looking as humorous as they were before. "First of all, you might want to cool it when it comes to men and women's feelings because you don't know anything about them. Second of all, one kiss does not mean you are tied to someone eternally. Now, you watch your mouth about who's a sloppy kisser and everything else having to do with kissing, lipstick, and Corny Collins."

"If he makes you happy, then there's nothing wrong with being a sloppy kisser, mama."

She looked at Seaweed, really looked at her son and realized that he truly wasn't her baby anymore. He _trying_ to be a man and while it was impressive; Maybelle couldn't help but be amused by it.

"Thank you for your concern, baby, but my urges are completely under control. Can you dig that?"

Seaweed nodded his head. "I knew Corny Collins liked you the moment he saw you. Of course, I can't blame him. I have the prettiest mama in all of Baltimore.'

"Just Baltimore?"

"The whole world?"

"That'll do. Go and get your sister and tell her that dinner is ready." Seaweed stood up and kissed Maybelle on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to worry because it won't happen again," she mumbled.

It had to happen again. Corny's thoughts had been on Maybelle the entire Wednesday, the Thursday, and damn near every day that passed on after that. He didn't have her phone number and that was a major problem. When he tried to call in to the radio station, he learned that because Maybelle's show was just a one hour session, he couldn't call in.

He lounged around his small apartment in his boxers and tank, waiting for the TV dinner to finish heating up.

"Meat and potatoes, just like mom used to make."

He fell on the couch with a plop and caught the middle of a matinée entitled _Hercules Unchained_, which was so terrible it was great. His dinner dinged in the oven and he hopped up to go and check on it.

"Ah!" He cried out from the pain when he stupidly tried to grab the plate quickly and drop it on the stove. Well, that was awfully stupid. He wet the dish towel and wrapped it around his hand, looking down at the dry meat and flaky potatoes. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out his glass of milk and took a deep swig right from the bottle.

Corny had no dinner table, no need for one really, the small "dining room" held his stereo and music equipment that went along with it. No, he usually ate his dinners on the couch and in front of the television, watching films like _Hercules Unchained_, a joke if he ever saw one. But that didn't stop him from watching it.

Corny had time to reflect whether his feelings for Maybelle were good or bad, and he decided right away that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. He was sure, deep down, that he wasn't crazy for being crazy about Maybelle. Motormouth Maybelle was the type of woman that didn't need to be told she was sexy. He could see that when she performed _Big, Blond, and Beautiful_ on Negro Day. He liked to think that was the thing that drove a woman like Velma Von Tussle crazy.

Beautiful women came in all shapes and sizes and all colors, too. Velma couldn't handle that and it was driving Corny wild.

He hacked on the flaky potatoes and took another large sip of milk. Looking down at the potatoes and back to the milk, Corny poured some into the potatoes. He stirred the milk in the spoon until it was good and hot, like Maybelle instructed in her song and smiled a little at that.

"Keep on stirrin' 'til it hits the spot, Maybelle? Isn't that what you said?"

He scooped a spoonful of the potatoes and nearly spit them back up, fighting the strong urge to vomit. Milk in the already made potatoes was a _bad_ idea. He sat the plate down next to him on the couch and crossed his ankles and tried not to doze off while watching Hercules defeat three-headed monsters that oddly possessed heads resembling Velma Von Tussle.

Inez sat in silence while she ate her dinner, which was strange and unusual in its own right. Usually, Inez was a chatterbox, discussing current events or her usual playground gossip, and talking about what new thing she learned in History. She loved History class.

Tonight, however, little Inez had a lot on her mind.

If Corny Collins was kissing her mama, didn't that mean he wanted to marry her? She only saw married people on television kissing. Dick Van Dyke was married to his wife and the Beaver's parents were married. This was confusing her.

She decided to address this issue.

Maybelle wasn't quite sure what was wrong with Inez. Usually the child would be talking her ear off about JFK but tonight, she was just unusually quiet.

"Inez, baby, I'm used to your brother in the brooding type mood," she cut her eyes at her son and looked back at Inez, "but not with you. President Kennedy hasn't done anything interesting?"

Inez shook her head. She ate a spoonful of cream corn and took a polite sip of her milk and then looked up at her mother.

"Mama, do you have to be married to kiss someone?"

It was Seaweed's turn to cut his eyes at Maybelle but she ignored him all the same and smiled at Inez. "Not for kissing, you don't. Do you remember that phrase your grandmother tells me all the time?"

Inez nodded. "You have to kiss frogs to get to the prince."

"Exactly, well that's a lot of marriages don't you think. Seeing as it's so many frogs out there, I'm gonna' have to do a whole lotta' kissing, baby."

Inez laughed but Seaweed kept quiet. He didn't consider himself overly protective of his mother and sister; just the same as any other man would be over the most important women in his life, he had to make sure that no one would hurt them. He really _didn't_ mind the idea of his mother being with Corny Collins, he seemed like an all right kind of guy. He was raised to never judge a person based on their skin color. Maybelle always told the both of them –

_it's not what they're wearing that you should be worried about, it's what they're doing that's the problem._

People just didn't think the same way she did. For all he knew, Corny could just be experimenting and trying to dip his feet in the "dark" end of the water to see if it felt any different.

And that would really make him angry.


	10. Link Larkin

**author's notes: **i think the chapter title is self-explanatory. :-)

* * *

"He is one of the best dancers I have _ever_ seen!" Amber Von Tussle was nearly wetting herself with joy. Not that Corny had ever paid attention to anything Amber had said, but this time – she may have been on to something.

Of all the boys auditioning, he was the only one singing along with his superb dance moves. Even Velma seemed to be impressed and it was on very rare occasions, she was moved by _anything_.

He kicked his legs from side to side, swiveling his hips, and keeping all eyes on him. His slick hair and swinging hips were sure to get more female viewers on the show. He looked from right to left, threw an arm at Doreen, the other at Noreen and both girls screamed embarrassingly. Corny looked at the both of them and took in a deep breath.

Link belted out an Elvis tune, imitating the king to perfection. Corny knew that if Amber had anything to do with this audition, Link Larkin was definitely going to get that new, open spot on his show.

"He's great, isn't he?" Brenda stood next to Corny admiring Link's great dance moves.

Not that he didn't mind attention, but the attention Brenda threw in his direction was almost unsettling. She never really hung around the other council members or even attempted to let them grow on her. He understood her not associating with Amber Von Tussle, no in their right mind would but Shelly was an okay gal.

When Link finished and it was the longest two minutes of sighing and swooning Corny had ever witnessed, applause went up in the air with many acknowledgments from Link's male and female admirers.

The boy could move.

He still wasn't as great as the kids on Negro Day but damn if he didn't come awfully close.

Other people auditioning for the spot had long disappeared upon finding out that Link would be their competition and apparently, Amber had discovered him one day in their homeroom class. Corny knew where this was headed long before Amber had even knew Link existed. She would get him on the show and they would start dating and soon Miss Teenage Baltimore would be dating the best male dancer on the show.

The idea made him sick to the stomach. So much for trying to dump Brenda on him.

Everyone turned to Corny and he looked around from face to face. Velma had a hand on her hip, none too impressed by everyone's dependency on Corny. In a sick way, he loved that small bit of power he had over here.

"Let's have a chat in my office, kid."

Corny put an arm around Link's shoulder and the pair of them walked down the hall. He could hear Amber grumble and Velma order everyone else back to their place.

Link walked alongside Corny eagerly, nervously running his hand over his chin.

"Nervous?" Corny asked, hiding the amusement in his voice well. "Look, you've got nothing to worry about; you're definitely going to be on the show. Your dancing is ace. I just want to discuss the terms of your contract and talk about when you'll be starting."

Link smiled at Corny and held out his hand for Corny to shake it. Instead, Link slapped him five and that nervous, stiff walk immediately changed to a cool stride that made Corny turn to the left and look at Link confused.

* * *

Maybelle and Seaweed never had a reason to watch the Corny Collins Show. Only lately, had Maybelle begun to watch it and that was to curve that insatiable hunger recently growing in the pit of her stomach.

No, it was always Inez and she watched it usually to catch a glimpse of Corny Collins, although the feelings towards him had slightly changed. She kept that crush she had on him a deep secret and now, the crush seemed to steer into something else since she'd seen him kiss her mama … on the lips!

It was so hard to keep that secret and she had wanted to tell Seaweed, but he was always doing his own thing and lately, too busy to be around her so she decided to try and keep this one to herself.

So far, it was working.

Usually, she would be outside, playing with Melanie but today, something told her to catch the Corny Collins show instead.

She had passed up her mama's booth, Maybelle had been so busy dancing along with Jackie Wilson that she barely noticed her. Inez's footsteps clicked and clacked in her black shoes up the steps and into the kitchen, where she stopped to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and into the living room. She turned on the television and stood in front of it, swinging her hips to the introduction music and sung along.

"The nicest kids in town!"

She danced the same moves as the girls and the flash of black hair caught her attention. She turned so that she could still dance and keep her eyes on the television.

"R-r-r-roll call!" She shouted along with the kids.

Knowing all the names, Inez sang along with them, dancing a little move she'd created for them. Her red dress flew around her little legs as she moved and when Amber introduced herself, she stuck out her tongue at the television.

And then she nearly died…

"And I'm …. Link!"

Inez stopped dancing and stared at the screen. Why, he was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen before in her life, even more gorgeous than Corny! And that was saying a lot!

He moved his knees from side to side and Inez could feel her heart stop. She put a hand to her chest and walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch. Falling back, she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

Corny started singing again and Inez was starting to tune him out. All she saw was Link dancing from side to side … with Amber and while that bothered her, it didn't surprise her. Mama had told her about Velma Von Tussle, had told her about Amber Von Tussle, too. Of course Amber would be dancing with Link. It only seemed like the proper scheme of things.

"But she better watch out for me!' Inez protested and tore piece of her sandwich with her teeth hotly, ever her mother's daughter.

She fell back against the couch and watched positively fuming. It wasn't until Corny started talking about Negro Day that Inez completely forgot the one-sided battle with Amber Von Tussle.

Corny flashed his megawatt smile at the cameras and leaned on the podium.

"Don't forget to tune into Negro Day, which shows on the last Tuesday of every month." Amber stood right next to him on the podium, flashing her own smile and Brenda was on the other side. Inez wasn't sure why but Brenda made her nervous.

"Negro Day is hosted by Baltimore's own Motormouth Maybelle, the hippest and most swinging DJ this city has ever seen."

Inez smiled brightly at the television while Corny continued on with his Negro Day promotion. Too bad they weren't integrating; she could dance Link right away from Amber and show him some real moves.

"And this is Motormouth Maybelle signing off, telling you to check in and check out Frank's Jazz Club on Park Avenue Road. If you love your singing like you love your food, then Frank's is the place to be!"

Maybelle shut the microphone off and hit the button, letting WEDD take over. She turned everything off and stretched her arms high over her head.

"Now, Maybelle, you know you gonna' have to come down and sing a number for us. You know how long it's been?"

Maybelle looked over at Frank, rubbing the crick in her neck and rolled her eyes. "Frankie, the last time I sang, I didn't even know these hips could push out a baby. I'm probably rusty now."

Maybelle had been friends with Frank since she had learned how to walk. It was Frank that drove her to the hospital where she eventually gave birth to Seaweed and it was Frank that had delivered the news of her husband being killed on the job when she was just five months pregnant with little Inez.

The years had done Frank justice, he was slightly older than Maybelle but she was sure that he was something like a fine wine. She always joked with him and his wife Lois if she knew he was going to turn out to be so handsome when they were growing up, she would have chased him like every other girl had been doing.

Frank had built a club from the bottom up and named it Frank's Jazz Club, figuring it was best to just tell people up front what was to be expected.

Through all the musical changes, Frank's club still survived and looked like it was going to keep on kicking through the Motown Era as well.

"Oh come on Maybelle!" Frank's own toffee hands reached over and gave his friend a playful shove, "Saying that you're rusty is making Lady Day roll over in her grave."

Maybelle shot him a stern look and he chuckled. The only thing that changed about Frank _was_ his age. He was still the same, still trying to get her to sing Billie Holiday tunes in his jazz club. When Maybelle married she had decided altogether to put the club singing in a little shelf in the back of her mind. Even when her husband encouraged it, she reminded him that she "these kids" to be singing to now.

Now, the idea of singing didn't sound all too bad.

Seaweed could keep Inez company and she'd have the opportunity to get out of the house and visit a place that didn't remind her of work.

Frank could sense her temptation because he leaned in and said with a little glint in his eye, "All you have to do is come out and sing. You won't have to pay for drinks, dinner, everything's on me. It'll be just like old times. Ain't that how you snagged Harold?"

Maybelle rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. Frank joined in and they were soon laughing at nothing together. She realized then that she had been working too hard for the past ten years. From job to job, she traveled. And she loved her job, she made sure she would love something if it was going to drive her to the ground and make her dog tired day in and day out.

"All right, Frankie. Now, honey, I want you to get all my favorite pieces. Let's do it big, hell, I'll even buy a new dress. God knows I can't fit in the ones I was wearing when I performed there before my babies." Frank couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"One night only, all right? Look at you, turning all red in the cheeks. You act like it's actually Billie Holiday performing for you."

"Well, Maybelle, you the closest thing we have in Baltimore to her. I'm going to get the fellas and we're gonna' have everything ready. You know Spinner asks about you all the time. You're doing me a favor, too. Folks know Maybelle is gonna' be singing, they're sure to turn out and pay Frankie good money!"


	11. A Warm, Soft Hand Part 3

**author's notes:** no more nice warm hands after this! well, obviously those come to an end because corny and maybelle are facing a beginning. :-) i hope you enjoy! thank you all so much for the reviews. the pairing and the reader feedback is making me enjoy this SO much.

* * *

Why did Velma Von Tussle hate Negro Day so much? She sat there with a frown on her face as Maybelle watched the kids dancing, clapping her hands happily. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Corny look completely lovesick and rolled her eyes.

They were both pathetic to be honest.

In truth, Velma never really _knew _why she hated the idea of Negroes dancing with white kids on television, she was just told that the idea wasn't right. And because that idea had been instilled in her brain for as long as she could remember, it seemed the right idea.

Did Corny even know the danger he was getting himself into? Maybe he didn't even know that he looked like one of those stupid puppies that found the perfect owner. She was absolutely sure Maybelle had no clue.

That was another reason Negro Day couldn't become integration on the Corny Collins show. If they integrated, then all the kids would be sleeping with one another and it was bad enough they were already doing that without the help of Negroes. Did Velma really care? Not so much, as long as her own daughter didn't fall to the temptation.

Maybe that's the way it was for Corny. He'd been raised in that sheltered sort of living by his mother and had never really had the opportunity to _see_ other Negroes. Velma smirked to herself. Yes, that was a pretty decent conclusion.

"Thank you Seaweed for showing us that swinging new groove!" Maybelle turned to the camera and flashed it a flirtatious smile. Velma felt the bile rise in her throat. "And now we're going to break so our dancers can get some rest because they have been cutting up a storm! If your hair is stiff and don't have the right stuff, run to the store and grab you a bottle of Ultra Clutch!"

The cameras cut and Velma watched the face Maybelle made at the rhyming lines. Her son ran over and they started talking. She watched his hand movements, hating that she wasn't supremely skilled at reading lips.

"Velma, that's actually a little pathetic," Corny snuck up behind her and his eyes were pointed in the same direction as hers. Velma blew angrily and turned to look at him.

"Oh, please, Corny. You know what's pathetic? I'll tell you what's pathetic, having to stand here every Tuesday at the end of the month for a show that no one even cares to watch! That's what's pathetic." She turned back and narrowed her eyes at Maybelle, silently commanding her to get back in her place before the camera rolled. Maybelle took her time and waved at some of the crew, who eagerly waved back.

Velma would just have to nip the socializing in the bud, too.

Maybelle didn't know why the woman hated her so much! She was underpaid, only worked _one _day out of the month, so it wasn't as if her presence was overbearing. And Maybelle refused to believe that Velma truly hated her because of the color of her skin. Most people didn't hate people because of their skin color, they usually hated them because they were told to hate them or they felt threatened by them. And while Maybelle knew Mr. Spritzer wasn't intending on firing her, she knew she imposed no kind of threats for Velma. If she hated being here for Negro Day, why did she bother coming in? She didn't have flunkies to pick up the slack work she didn't want to be bothered with?

Maybelle hated the idea of her kids dancing and singing joyfully on television as someone's slack work but she had to be realistic about it.

At least Corny was here. He was something like a haven for her, even if his eyes would get him in trouble.

Did Corny care? Not really. Something told him deep down that Maybelle fancied his eyes watching her hips and her hands sway to the music. When this all started and he'd immediately had the idea of Motormouth Maybelle being the host of Negro Day, he figured that a partnership or bond would form between the two hosts. He hadn't initially expected to be completely charmed by her.

That was a half lie. A little piece of him was struck the moment he'd met her in person. He couldn't describe it, not really, not that he bothered trying to add it all up in his mind.

All he knew when he met her was that she was just so darn pretty! She stood there, looking as flabbergasted as her daughter and friend, surprised that Corny Collins would show in her neck of the woods with a _job offer_.

He tried to think it through. He'd been given one solid month. That was the thing about Maybelle. She had perfect timing and didn't even realize it.

All the thinking and time invested into breaking the process of a relationship with Maybelle Stubbs over the month drove Corny to only one conclusion:

He wanted something with her and he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

And that was just that.

Maybelle smoothed out her peach dress and smacked her lips. Since the makeup crew wasn't around for the kids on their day, everyone had to watch out for one another. It was either that or 'every man for themselves'.

"And we're back!"

Maybelle tossed that grin at the camera and leaned against the podium. "And now, for our favorite segment of the hour, the dance introduction – this one's a classic and we hope you catch on quick, this is called The Madison."

The music started and the kids lined up and began to dance. Maybelle looked up and spotted Corny smiling down at her. Instead of looking away, this time, she smiled back at him.

Maybe she should have done a little less thinking and whole lot more doing. When she caught him smiling at her, her stomach fluttered despite the urge to keep it under control. If something was to happen, well, who was she to let it stop, right? Besides, the man was handsome enough, especially for some skinny white man with an obsession for hair spray and goofy grins.

If this was going to happen, it would have to happen discreetly. Maybelle couldn't even believe she was _considering_ this, but looking up at that handsome man standing in the midst of the crew, she decided that maybe it was worth the risk.

"Another successful taping, Maybelle," the cameraman, who, learning through Maybelle was named Percy and had three beautiful daughters with his wife Lorraine, was grinning brightly at all the happy kids. Maybelle walked over and gave him a hug that made Velma and Corny both steam, although for entirely different reasons.

Corny felt a bit ridiculous for the little twinge of jealousy he felt at Maybelle's friendly exchange with Percy the cameraman.

She used a napkin to pat her glistening forehead.

"Mama!" Seaweed caught her attention and she motioned for him to go on with Hoo Hoo and Tyrone, not even bothering to ask exactly where he would be heading. Seaweed was a good boy and he always came back home on time, sometimes even earlier than he was supposed to.

"Gotta' get home to baby girl," Maybelle said to Corny and he puffed out his chest a bit, "Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

And that was initially how it started.

Sitting outside of her records shop/home, with the windows rolled up, Maybelle and Corny would sit in the car listening to whatever was on the radio in silence. Kissing _inside_ was different than kissing in the car, _outside_.

Their hands were linked although neither was looking at the other.

"Velma hates my guts," Maybelle said with a laugh.

"Only because you're blonder and more beautiful," Corny joked back.

Maybelle coughed a little and the cough turned into a little giggle and Corny, affected by the contagious laugh was soon laughing with her. They laughed a little until they couldn't for much longer and Corny cleared his threat.

He was about to get serious on her.

"I don't know what's going to happen with this, any of this, but I hope you're here with me. I know how evil Velma can be but hopefully we can figure out a way to get past her."

Maybelle was touched and she felt her stomach flutter even more.

"For now, no one can know." She couldn't believe what she was saying. "I mean, I'm sure my kids know. They know everything but if something is happening and my stomach is telling me that it is, then I think we should just be … quiet about it all. For now."

She was repeating herself.

"If that's what you want, then I want it, too."

They turned to smile at one another.

"I'm going to be singing at Frank's Jazz Club on Saturday. I mean, if you have church on Sunday and don't want to come see us heathens cut up a mess then –"

"I'll be there. It would be nice to hear you singing."

"It's just been so long, hell, I don't even know if I still have the chops for it."

Corny was pretty sure her idea of chops was much more different from his idea of chops. His eyes had dangerously traveled south, though she hadn't been paying much attention or was choosing to ignore him.

"You definitely have the chops. You did damn good with _Big, Blond and Beautiful._"

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" She looked towards the shop and saw there was no sign of Inez. "Usually, she'd be racing out here to see you. Between you and me, I think she's got something for that Link Larkin fellow that's been causing such a stir on your show. A lot of the girls are crazy about him. Black _and_ white." Maybelle chuckled.

"If Inez is so crazy about him, you should bring her up one day when we're taping the regular show and introduce her."

"Velma would kill me."

Corny agreed.

They sat in their comfortable silence for a moment longer and Maybelle sighed. She wanted to kiss him, badly, but something kept holding her back. Even when he leaned in to her, she found herself sliding away.

Corny could sense the tension and he didn't force it. Instead, he smoothed his thumb over hers and said softly, "Can't wait to see you Saturday night."

Maybelle smiled to herself and looked away, trying to focus her attention on something else.

"What's your favorite color, Corny?"

It was such a strange question, that it took Corny a moment to answer.

Finally, he said in an even softer voice, "Red."


	12. The Very Thought of You

**author's notes:** it should be apparent that i have a _strong_ love for billie holiday. i'm pretty sure once you read this chapter, you know exactly where everything is going. enjoy!! and thank, **oldfiat**! i love transitions and conversations the most in fan fictions so i try and be good at it.

* * *

Corny was quite pleased that he didn't stick out like a sore thumb when he arrived to Frank's Jazz Club. Music was already booming and people were sitting at their tables, smoking cigarettes, having civilized conversation, and good drinks. He dressed in a black suit, a suit he hadn't worn in a while but surprisingly still fit perfectly. From the lapels to the dress shoes, he made sure everything was perfect.

He walked over to the bar and had a seat at a great angle so he could get a perfect view of the stage. The musicians were clearly warming up for Maybelle and Corny was a little excited to hear her performance.

Maybelle's voice was great and her stage presence was amazing, she'd proven that the day she hosted Negro Day. So, he wondered without the kids around, what exactly would she do tonight.

Even Corny had to get used to the smoking and the swearing. He'd been around teenagers for so long; he'd almost forgotten he was an adult.

"What can I get ya'?" A very tall, light skinned black man with eyes the color of nutmeg and dashes of hazel, gave him toothy grin.

This grin said so many things. The first thing it said was - _Why yes, this is my club and you are more than welcome in my club_ and the second was - _but if you cause any trouble in my club, you will regret it._

"Gin and tonic," Corny said, clearing his throat and thankful for his adult years. He hadn't had gin since he'd become the host of the Corny Collins show. In fact, the only alcohol he did have were sips of champagne to celebrate things or impress a date.

The man, obviously amused by Corny's antics, chuckled and shook his head, "One gin and tonic coming up."

"Has Maybelle Stubbs already sung?" Corny already knew the answer, no, but he still wanted to discuss her anyway.

"No, not yet. Why you think all these people are here? Maybelle hasn't sung in years. You on that television show with her, ain't you? What's your name? No, don't tell me. I'll get it!" Corny had opened his mouth but it shut it quickly. While his bartender went through every "C" name he could think of, Corny turned to look longingly at the stage. The singer's position was teasingly empty and the man on sax, with his shades so dark you couldn't tell if he would be looking at your or not, went to town on his instrument.

"Corny Collins! Yeah, my daughter watches you sometimes! We all think it's good of you to be trying and integrate the show."

"I've been trying to do it for years." Corny took his drink and took a sip. The slow burn that moved down his insides was inviting and Corny took another sip of the drink.

The bartender wiped his hand on a towel and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mister Collins, the name is Frank."

"Corny! Please call me Corny! This is a really nice place you have here!"

And it was true. Dim lights floated above everyone's head, the tables topped perfectly with dark cherry oak, black coasters underneath every single glass in the spot, and Frank dressed up in a nice white dress shirt and black suit pants were just half of the great things about this place.

The band played their music, all of them dressed in black suits with skinny ties and their drinks sitting carefully by their sides on black stools. The guy on the cello wore a black fedora with a lit cigarette hanging halfway out of his mouth and not one single ash on the floor.

Corny placed a hand on the charcoal marble topped counter and nodded. This was a nice place indeed. Dim lights, booths in every corner. It would be the perfect place to cuddle up with that special someone…

"Thank you," Frank said and added modestly, "It ain't much but it's enough."

Corny nodded, his eyes going back to that empty spot on the stage. The piano player got up and walked off the stage. Corny leaned forwards and Frank laughed. "Cool your heels, she ain't coming out yet. What made you want Maybelle on the show for your Negro Day, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because she was perfect," Corny answered simply.

When Frank didn't reply, Corny relaxed against the bar. His arms spread out over the counter and feet resting on the bars of his stool, he waited in what he liked to think as 'coolly' for Maybelle.

The piano player came back with stool and sat it front of the stage and went back to his position at the piano.

"Now you can get excited," Frank teased him. Corny ignored him, knowing he must have looked like some fool but he didn't care. He'd made up his mind; he didn't care how stupid he looked when it came to Maybelle.

When the music stopped, the saxophonist stood up and walked to the microphone. A couple of people in the crowd shouted, "Hey Charlie!" and he waved them to shut up.

When he spoke, Corny was surprised that such a low baritone could come from such a short man. "Now, I want y'all to calm the hell down. We got a singer who ain't been to Frank's since the New Beginning. Some of y'all know her, some of y'all don't but by the end of night, all of y'all will remember her. She's our own little celebrity and fighting advocate, Miss Motormouth Maybelle."

The claps were generous but quiet.

The piano began playing a light tune and all the instruments joined in. Some of the people that did know her waved a handkerchief in the air and Maybelle came stepping out in a candy apple red dress.

Corny's heart hitched in his throat. The dress clung to her, each and every curve and by the grace of God; her breasts were pushed up ever so slightly, just to give the eye a teasing peak of what dangers lay beneath them. Slightly off the shoulders, the dress traveled all the way down, past her ankles and spilling onto the stage floor. She glistened in the spotlight hovering above her head and she smiled at everyone. Corny's eyes trailed to the ruby red lipstick.

"How everybody doin' tonight?" She asked with a smile. Whooping and hollering was the answer she received and she laughed a great, warm laugh that spread through the crowd.

She started singing one of Corny's favorite songs by Billie Holiday entitled _Until the Real Thing Comes Along_.

The first time he heard that song, a little girl sang it on the street for pennies.

_I'd work for you_

_I'd slave for you_

_I'd be a beggar or a knave for you_

_If that isn't love it will have to do_

_Until the real thing comes along_

_I'd gladly move_

_The earth for you_

_To prove my love dear_

_And it's worth for you_

_If that isn't love it will have to do_

_Until the real thing comes along_

_With all the words dear at my command_

_I just can't make you understand_

_I'll always love you darling_

_Come what may_

_My heart is yours_

_What more can I say?_

_I'd lie for you_

_I'd sigh for you_

_I'd tear the stars down from the sky for you_

_If that isn't love it will have to do_

_Until the real thing comes along_

_With all the words dear at my command_

_I just can't make you understand_

_I'll always love you baby_

During the instrumental, she danced a sultry dance, moving her hips slowly, her eyes closed and lips pressed tightly together. She held the microphone moving from one end of the stage to the other. Her voice was absolutely amazing; something Corny wouldn't mind being put to sleep with only to wake up to it in the morning.

Her hands smoothed down her dress, tracing out her curves and she looked back at the band, sharing a secret smile that only they knew of. Feeling quite envious of the band, Corny barely noticed that Frank had poured him another glass of gin and tonic. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand absently.

"Need another napkin?" Frank fluffed one out for Corny and passed it to him over his shoulder.

Once her singing began the band grew louder and Maybelle went right along with him. He finally realized that this was the real deal...

And singing was once her life. Maybelle couldn't believe she was up on a stage again doing something she loved so much she'd almost ran away from home to do it. Of course, she was only fifteen and her daddy would have skinned her hide had he caught up with her and knowing her daddy, he would.

She saw Corny sitting on the bar stool and she could see he was sweating. That hadn't exactly been her goal in the first place but hell, the thought _was_ rather pleasing.

"Y'all gon' have to forgive me, I ain't sang in so long." Maybelle bowed her modestly but everyone in the crowd went crazy. Everyone protested and she looked in the back towards the bar, her eyes almost thinking for her. Corny sat there, red in the cheeks with his white dress shirt clinging to his chest.

"So y'all enjoying the music?"

The people cheered and Maybelle took a sip of Charlie's Scotch and frowned at the crowd, making them laugh. She winked in Corny's direction and he held out a hand pretending to catch it.

"This next number I'm going to sing is dedicated to a good friend, no, a _great _friend of mine. I don't think I'd be here singing tonight if it weren't for him." She locked eyes with Corny and smiled.

_The very thought of you_

_I forget to do_

_Those little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm livin' in a kind of a daydream_

_I'm happy as a queen_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know_

_How slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you,_

_The very thought of you, my love_

The entire time she sang the song, she kept her eyes on Corny. Even if Maybelle didn't want to look at him, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was the most handsome man in the room and he only had eyes for her.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he only had eyes for her.

"Thank you," she said, and the audience cheered like crazy for her.

"I'm going to take a break now. Your girl is hungry!" She shimmied a little and swayed from side to side and the saxophonist made a sultry noise with his saxophone while a trumpet joined in. "Oh, stop!" Maybelle waved her hand behind her and the crowd laughed.

Corny watched her disappear off stage and he looked over his shoulder to find Frank, who had disappeared. Hopefully he hadn't been ogling her too much. Suddenly feeling foolish that he hadn't brought her any flowers, Corny decided he would make that up to her later. Her performance was amazing. Her voice was beautiful! He hated she didn't sing more often.

He wanted to go to the side of the stage and tell her how amazing she sounded, how beautiful she looked, but he couldn't move his legs. In fact, Corny felt pretty stupid walking over to praise Maybelle empty handed.

"You scared?" Frank snuck up on Corny and he jumped, spilling his drink. He looked over and saw her laying the law on a plate of neck bones and greens. He turned to Frank and rubbed the back of his head.

"A little, yeah."

Frank shook his head and chuckled. "Don't no woman want a scared man. Look, I see the way you look at her and she look at you. It's pretty damn evident who she singing to. You like her enough, don't you?"

Corny wanted to tell Frank it was more than a "like". It was something bordering on the line of ... well; he'd work out the kinks of that later.

Instead, he nodded his head.

Frank took Corny's glass and handed him another. "You save that drink; she got three more songs to sing. When it's all over, you show her you ain't afraid. I promise you, if you're afraid then she's gone be even more afraid than you. You want her, don't you?"

Corny nodded again.

"All right then." Frank patted him on the shoulder.

Corny turned his stool around, just in time to see Maybelle locking eyes with him. They smiled at one another and he mouthed -_ you look beautiful_ to her. She waved a hand at him and finished the rest of her food and water and was sashaying those hips in that perfect red dress back on stage.

As promised, she sang three more, ending her session with "God Bless the Child". It was such a beautiful number, Corny sat in awe for a moment. Her voice dripped through him like honey. He could dip in that honey and just bathe in it forever.

Maybelle greeted people that congratulated her, refused drinks from a few men and waved at Frank.

"I'll be over in five!" She held up her hand and flashed five fingers at them. Corny looked back at Frank, downed that gin and tonic and let it burn his insides. He stood up and walked over, heading through the back hallway. Maybelle was walking slowly down the hall and as if she could sense him, she looked over her shoulder. Her hair had been placed in a high up do and she wore ivory pearl earrings with a matching necklace.

Those almond shaped eyes beckoned him forward so he took slow steps towards her.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful before in my life."

Maybelle was silent, still gazing over her shoulder at him.

"And you wore my favorite color."

She still didn't speak.

Corny walked on until he was mere centimeters away from her, he slowly turned her around and cupped her chin in his hand. Her face tilted upwards and they kissed softly. Her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned into his lips, making him part them slightly. Her tongue brushed against his, edging him on and he slipped his between her lips, entwining their tongues together.

Her scent was intoxicating, the perfume mingled with her sweat, and the food on her tongue. Corny placed his own hands on her hips, deepening their kiss. Neither one of them bothered to see if anyone had been watching. Neither one of them cared.

Pulling back for air, Maybelle traced a finger down the side of his face.

"Every thing's red," she purred and Corny leaned in to claim her lips again.


	13. Slow Burn

**author's notes:** so, this chapter is obviously long overdue. i want to say sorry that it took so long to update but life has been a bit trying for me and while i'm trying to stay as positive as i absolutely can, that does not take away the fact that i am drained and just a bit restless. this chapter may need a heavy bit of beta-ing. song maybelle sings is _havin myself a time _by billie holiday. this chapter is slightly altered and edited so wouldn't kill me. the entire version is available at my livejournal.

* * *

_Every thing's red_.

That was the only thing running through Corny's mind. He'd forgotten how to walk, talk, and breathe. The evening was going by in a blur. Maybelle had danced her way around the crowd, chatted with Frank, and even sang one more jazz number to appease the crowd. They wouldn't stop asking until she finally did.

The club was half empty an hour after Maybelle's final song and the clock was telling them all it was near midnight. Frank was cleaning up and his wife was giving out the left over food to some of the club's most loyal customers and some of those that needed some food in their systems to function properly.

"You call a cab now!" Frank scolded to a staggering man, singing _The Very Thought Of You_ on his way through the front door.

Maybelle turned to Frank and held out her hands. He took them and gave them gentle squeezes. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Frankie. You don't know how _alive_ it has made me feel. There is just something about good jazz and good food that gets your blood pumping." Frank laughed and she hugged him and then hugged Lois, thanking her for the best plate of greens since her own mother's cooking.

"Mr. Collins is going to give me a ride home." She turned to Corny and gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. Corny nodded to Frank and Lois, shaking hands with Frank and giving Lois a hug.

"Mr. Collins." Maybelle averted her eyes in Corny's direction.

"Ms. Stubbs." Corny replied back, rocking on his heels. Frank bade them both goodnight and Maybelle followed behind Corny. Her heels clicked against the pavement outside and Corny looked over his shoulder at her. Maybelle was smiling, bouncing brightly as she walked close behind him.

Corny opened the door for her and she thanked him, stepping inside. When Corny climbed into the driver's seat, Maybelle turned to look at him, still smiling brightly and said, "Take me to your apartment."

They sat in silence for a moment and Corny cranked up the car and said silently, "Okay."

Maybelle put her hands in her lap and looked out to her left, humming a Holiday tune.

It had been so long since she'd been with another man. Maybelle wasn't even sure if she was doing all this completely right. Wasn't he the one that made the decision whether or not she would be spending the night? They couldn't spend the night at her home; she wouldn't have any men there unless they were married, out of pure respect for her children. Was she supposed to say something? Was she supposed to do something to get him as excited as she'd been?

Maybelle liked to think every single moment they'd shared together led up to this moment. From the moment he walked into her records shop to the moment she sang in the jazz club. And it was okay that they were riding in silence with no music back to his apartment. Maybelle was okay with that. She traced over thoughts in her mind, wondering if this were the right thing to do and everything was telling her to go right ahead and not look back.

Maybelle had actually gone through this neighborhood a few times. Unlike Park Avenue, the houses were more spread out and the streets possessed no potholes. There were so many trees! Miss Deloris, Maybelle, and a few other women that tried to run a council for the community had been begging the city of Baltimore to plant trees in Park Avenue for years but no success! Corny drove on, past the houses and on through downtown. How far did he live exactly?

Through downtown there were only a few businesses that had light and most of those businesses were clubs or the cleaning crew in an empty place. He drove on past downtown until he'd slowed and made a right turn into a group of high rise apartments.

She was sure her stomach should be fluttering or jumpy but it wasn't at all.

It wasn't until they were in his apartment and his lips were against her neck that she felt her stomach flip from anxious anticipation. It had been so long ... she knew she couldn't actually _forget_ how but hell, would she just jump right back in?

Corny had tried to get in the house properly and not seem _too _eager but Maybelle was wearing that dress and that lipstick and that _perfume_. He was having a hard time not reaching over and taking her in the car. Actually, it was more out of the fact that he didn't want to be slapped. It wasn't until he was sneaking her up the elevator that he decided to heed Frank's words. Really, the worst that could happen was hearing the word "no".

He leaned over in the elevator and whispered in her ear, "You are absolutely perfect to me."

Maybelle turned and smiled at him, darting her tongue out to lick her lips. Corny took full advantage of that and devoured her mouth in one flashing second. She did not push away, nor did she exactly make a sound voicing any response. Corny figured she wasn't protesting, so he should definitely just go with it.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe and finally, the voice of reason, Maybelle leaned back, panting and asked, "Shouldn't we do this inside? Somebody will see us."

Not that Corny cared very much but he liked kisses like this, the ones where Maybelle would push him away in haste of being caught. Tender stolen moments like these were the ones that Corny lived for. He pulled away, rather reluctantly and smiled to himself. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator and listened as Maybelle hummed.

He opened the apartment with a nervous ticking sound going off in his head. The keys jingled happily and the door opened with a soft creaking. Corny flipped on the lights and stepped aside so Maybelle could walk in first. She'd slipped a black mink shawl over her shoulders just before they'd left Frank's but it absently hung off one shoulder.

His apartment was … small. She didn't know exactly what to expect but she wasn't expecting something like this. There were hardly any photos on the wall, except for the one of potted fichus plant, which she was sure his mother may have bought out of pity. His dining room was the resting place for a huge stereo and tons of records and the sofa and large, worn, black leather recliner were the only occupants for a fairly small television in the living room.

But Corny wasn't paying attention to Maybelle's response to his bedroom. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and let them trail slowly up to her neck where he growled playfully against his skin.

Maybelle's eyes fluttered shut momentarily and she felt herself getting dizzy. Her stomach was flipping nervously and it was a nice mingled feeling of anticipation and anxiousness. His lips were so warm and surprisingly so soft, she felt her knees buckle just a bit.

"Jesus, Maybelle, you smell good enough to eat."

Maybelle was still blushing, she couldn't believe it. She felt she was a teenager when she was around Corny like this, when it was just the two of them, alone and without any interruptions. Even with the interruptions, she felt giddy with him.

He closed the door behind him and reached an arm back to lock it. He wasn't taking any risks.

Though no one had officially made the announcement, there was an unwritten agreement that Maybelle would be spending the night here and there would be time for conversation and shared feelings … later.

The moment he closed the door, Corny's instincts kicked in. He never knew he really had any to begin with. He stepped behind Maybelle again and cupped each breast in his hand and gave them a gentle squeeze. She gasped, mostly out of shock, realizing, that yes, times were changing and men did things a lot differently than she remembered. Although, the last time she'd _been_ with a man, Inez was only two months old. And her husband had been the _only_ man she had been with, despite those nasty rumors Harriet Johnson spread when she found out her boyfriend Isaac had developed a crush on her.

All that big talk about being big, blond, and beautiful was making Maybelle a little shy now. She hardly even moved, letting Corny's hands and lips do the work for them both. And Corny had nothing to worry about because he was doing _just_ fine.

Her head fell back on his shoulders and she moaned as he massaged the mounds tenderly. She would have never thought that he could do _this_ with his hands. The more his hands massaged, the deeper his lips went and he was leaving open mouthed kisses against the nape of her neck.

"Corny," she whispered, music to his ears and he smiled against her skin.

Good, taking charge was paying off. He looked over at his record player and records and slowly lowered his hands to Maybelle's hips, bunching up the red fabric in his fingers.

"Sing for me," he whispered, restraining the groan with great difficulty. By now, Maybelle's backside had pushed against his too tight trousers and he was having a hard time standing himself. The slightest movement was sure to get a sound from him.

"W-w-what?" She opened her eyes in confusion.

"Please, baby, just give me a song," Corny pleaded.

She paused, wondering what made him think she could sing coherently at a moment like _this_.

"_Sing,_" he commanded a little more and Maybelle's heart began to beat at an unnaturally fast pace.

_"I'm havin' myself a t-t-time – I mean, I'm havin' what I want – wanting what I have – doing what I like – and liking what I do – and I'm havin' myself a time."_

The tune was terribly off but whatever worked, she figured and it seemed to be fine. Corny's hips rolled against hers and she let her head fall forward, that steaming hot feeling pooling in her stomach once again. The relationship between them developed just like that slow burn developing between her thighs. It wasn't there but it was and she could barely feel it, not until it began to erupt and soon, she was on fire.

Her skirt bunched higher and higher around her thighs and soon Corny's hands were unsnapping her garters.

He seemed pretty skilled at this.

"You did all this for me?" He asked in a hushed and hurried voice, his hot breath bouncing like staccato notes on her skin.

She nodded her head and sang out a random lyric from the song.

"_Actin' like a loon … And sighing in the moon_" Every time she sang, Corny felt his trousers get tighter. Did she know what she did to him? She would have to just find out. He pulled her stockings down slowly, kneeling now, and slipped off each red shoe, trailing his fingertips over her feet once they were bare. He looked up at her, trailing his hands up past her strong, muscled calves and on to thick legs, gripping them firmly and pulling her close to him. He rested his head against her left hip, intoxicated in her scent and warmth.

_"I'm certainly in my prime – I'm happy as a bird …"_

Oh _Jesus_, were his hands really going _there_?!

Yes. They most certainly were.

Corny's hands rose over her thighs, lifting until they reached the deep crevice between her legs. She gasped despite herself and gripped his shoulder when his fingers found a place that hadn't been touched in years. That note she was trying to hit stopped when Corny found hers and she curled her toes into his lush carpet.

His strokes were slow and gentle, edging on the already bit of wetness that laced her underwear. He used his other hand to push her dress up higher. He kissed her inner thighs, getting enveloped in the warmth surrounding him and took in a great, deep breath.

Corny had never done this with any other woman, just once, and that was because he was young and experimenting. Maybelle was different from any other woman he could think of. She was special.

He -

That moment, once he was ready to share that moment, would be saved for later.

She was seeing stars – bright, flashing stars, zooming past her eyes. Dizzy wasn't the right word for how she felt now. Song completely disregarded, she fisted Corny's hair, biting her lip, and fought in what she thought was a very brave manner to not fall over and crash through the floor. Crashing through floor wouldn't even be able to stop the feeling overcoming her. She would have tried to help him get the dress up higher if it weren't for the paralyzing effect those lips and that _tongue _had on her.

Looking down to see if she was still connected to earth, Maybelle saw her underwear discarded on the floor right next to him. When did he do that?

A low, guttural moan escaped from her parted lips and that slow burn was now in flames around her, controlling her and spreading like a wildfire through her.

With her good arm, she reached behind her back and attempted to unzip the back of her gown. Damn thing was being stubborn, now of all times.

She blinked and felt the room spin again as he, or what she seemed to think, began to move his tongue around as if he were spelling the alphabet. Surely, he knew he would be the death of her. This was the first time she'd ever felt _that_ sensation, not even her husband, not even in her imagination …

"Corny …" she pleaded, not knowing if she was pleading for him to stop or pleading for him to continue.

Corny decided that maybe she may have been a bit uncomfortable, standing the entire time.

He pulled away to look up at her, licking the taste of her from his top lip. "Let's try this lying down."

Maybelle could only nod her legs like jelly and heart about to explode through her chest. She seemed to be a little faint, although she wasn't quite sure from what. Corny's fingers laced through hers and he led her to the bedroom.

The bedroom seemed bigger than the living room, or at least, for her it did. She'd sacrificed her bedroom for Seaweed when Inez was born and made their "study" into her bedroom. Corny's king size bed would have devoured her full size one and she was more excited about lying in a bed where her feet didn't stick out more than anything.

She was heading towards the bed and Corny, who was still licking his lips, held up a finger to stop her.

Maybelle's eyes widened and she gazed at him, not wanting to ask exactly _what _he was doing. Her stomach flipped in anticipation.

He smiled and stepped behind her. She heard her zipper and felt a soft thump against her backside to indicate the end of the line for the zipper. He pushed the sleeves forward on her arms and the dress fell past her hips, past her legs, and in a puddle around her feet.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, Maybelle felt herself covering her hands over her stomach.

Corny stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around her, pushing her own hands down. "You're beautiful," he told her softly.

She moved her hands down to rest at her sides. Still impressed by the man's skills, she gasped once more when she felt him undoing the corset. Her breasts spilled out and that great breath of air a woman feels after a corset has been taken off filled her. She turned around to face him, truly feeling big, blond, and beautiful for _once _in her life.

This was pure heaven.

Her arms were moving and his eyes followed as her hands began to undress him. He noticed they were shaking and he grabbed her wrists.

"What?" She asked, in a voice so tender he was surprised it was coming from her lips.

"We can take it as slow as you want."

"I know."

Hands pushed off his suit jacket and it fell with a thump against the floor. She unbuttoned the dress shirt, slowly, her fingertips pushing ever so slightly against his skin. Maybelle watched with quiet delight as his eyes shut tight and jutted his chin out.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pressed her palms to his bare chest. He was muscular, but lean and Maybelle thought he was beautiful. She wasn't even given the opportunity to unbutton his trousers when he pushed her until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back. He crawled until he was hovering over her and dipped his head down to kiss along the mounds of her breasts. She pressed her head back into his soft pillows, lifting one knee in the air and wrapping the other around his waist.

The moonlight cast dancing shadows over Maybelle's face and he gazed down at her, not quite sure there were words to express her beauty. He realized there were none and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'll take my time, Maybelle. I'll make sure that I go nice and slow."

Corny gazed down at her, his lips barely inches away from hers. Maybelle only nodded her arms still around his neck. He used his hand to guide himself inside of her.

She cried out, this time, louder than she had as her body adjusted to his. She was truly surprised as just how long it really had been. He stayed motionless for a moment so that she could relax, hoping that he wasn't taking this too fast.

As her body adjusted to him, Maybelle reveled in the fact that she was truly about to make love to Corny Collins. _Corny Collins_. It was too crazy to be real and too real to be crazy. She moved one of her hands from around his neck and cupped the side of his face, making sure she truly was here with him.

The feeling was surreal, for them both. Not that Corny had ever considered, because he had, but he never thought in a million years he would have Maybelle Stubbs in his bed, with him, alone. She the epitome of perfection in every form. When her head lifted to kiss him, his hips moved a rhythm of their own and soon they were rocking together. Their music was the moans and groans escaping their lips as he rocked her body into the night.

Just as he promised, he took his time with, wanting her to enjoy this just as much as he would.

He'd teased and caressed her body for this moment, wanting her to feel just how he felt when he was near her, how he ached to be with her day in and day out.

He loved her.

Placing a hand firmly on her thigh, Corny's knees dipped into the mattress, pinning Maybelle to the bed. She gasped his name, arching into him.

He rocked her on into her ecstasy and her cries only grew louder. When he shifted his hips to another position, Maybelle's fingernails dug into his back and she pulled him down closer to her. As Corny's hips picked up their rhythm, Maybelle's followed in perfect motion.

He lifted off her, pushing his hips down harder into hers, making those cries from her lips louder. She pressed feverish kisses to the side of his head and parted her legs wider for him. He propped on an elbow and moved his hips faster, faster, faster until …

Maybelle felt like she was dying, but it was such a good feeling that she didn't mind going to Heaven. She grabbed fistfuls of Corny's hair, trying not to be _too_ loud. She exploded into a million little pieces, her toes curling, and her body aching, aching for more. She couldn't get enough of him. She didn't want to get enough of him.

Corny followed a bit afterwards and he gave a grunt and called out Maybelle's name, burying his head into the nape of her moist neck. His body shook with the after effects of it and he fell to the side of her.

They lay their panting and staring up at nothing in particular.

Corny smoothed back the bangs that had stuck to his forehead and sighed.

"That was better than anything amazing thing I can ever remember."

Maybelle lay in silence, her body fully aware but her mind numb from the shock of her orgasm.

He turned on his side and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

"Let's try my favorite recliner next …"

_Walk a little love and get a little love_


	14. A Good Hurt

**author's notes:** sorry it took so long to update! life is hectic!

* * *

Dead to the world, that's what Inez and Seaweed could only think when they looked down at their sleeping mother. Her clothes had been discarded in a neat pile (even the mink shawl) on the foot of her bed, while she was curled up and turned on her side.

Seaweed had made Inez promise she wouldn't bother their mother and Inez made him promise not to burn any breakfast. Since Maybelle looked so peaceful when she slept, they'd decided to take care of themselves this Sunday morning and let her rest.

So far, the fire department hadn't arrived yet.

Body sore, but in that great way that makes you want to soak in a hot bath, Maybelle's eyes fluttered open feeling two pairs of big brown eyes gazing at her. She stretched her arms high over head, wincing slightly at just how stiff her body had been … well, before Corny had gotten a hold of it. That little thought made her smile and she looked at her kids, wondering what exactly they were up to.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Seaweed asked, flour spots all over his black shirt.

Maybelle sat up in the bed and held back that grunt of pain when Inez hopped in the bed next to her.

"Yeah, baby, that would be nice." She smiled when he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and left the room.

They weren't always a handful.

"Mama, are you hurting?"

Maybelle turned to Inez, who bore a truly curious expression on her face. It would be best to take the safe route for this answer.

"I'm a little sore, yes, but I'm not hurting too bad. Why?"

"You look like you're hurting. Did somebody hurt you?"

Maybelle laughed and shook her head. "It was quite the contrary, baby. Nobody hurt me at all. In fact, they made me feel better. I guess you could call it a … you could call it a good hurt." When Inez frowned, Maybelle kissed the top of her head and pulled her in so she was lying closer to her. "It'll make more sense to you when you're older and can understand better."

Inez shrugged and nestled against her mother's bosom. Maybelle was elated that Inez didn't understand. She was going to make it a goal of hers that she didn't understand for ten more years if she could help it.

* * *

"Thank you for tuning and we hope to see you tomorrow … on the Corny Collins show!" Corny held out an arm while the council members joined in with him, all smiles.

It was sealed in concrete; Amber had snagged Link, much to the annoyance of the other female council members. He watched with that feeling of disgust in the pit of your stomach making you want to vomit as Amber pushed herself on Link the entire show. He'd expected Velma to step in, maybe be a mother for once, but she soaked it up as much as Amber did.

Link didn't seem to mind, completely oblivious to the fact that Amber was the biggest brat on the set.

When the cameras were off and Amber was complaining about how shiny her nose probably looked on television, Corny bid a quick adieu to the council members and was skirting off. If he hurried, he could catch the last ten minutes of Maybelle's show and catch the shop before she decided to close it.

They'd only spoken on the phone since their encounter and Corny couldn't get enough of her. He didn't think he could ever feel the way he felt about Maybelle about anyone in his life. She was truly something special.

"Corny?"

Velma's irritating voice cut through his thoughts like a razor and he stopped in his tracks to turn around and sigh.

"Yes?"

"Don't sound so excited to hear my voice," her tone dripped with sarcasm.

Corny clasped his hands together and shrugged. "I am excited, so excited … I can't even move!" He didn't want this to take too long, he was going to miss Maybelle's show.

Velma rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "I.Q. would like to the sing the song_ After Midnight_, you know, the one Seaweed Stubbs sang on Negro Day. I thought it would be a great idea so I'm running it by you."

"You'll have to run it by Maybelle since she was the one that wrote it."

"Corny, come on," she laughed lightly and clicked her heels as she walked over to him. "Do you really mean that? Who's even watching them on Negro Day? It's ridiculous."

"Maybe for you. Ask Maybelle," and with that, Corny turned his back to Velma and walked off.

Velma watched him walk off with a growing hatred. Ever since Negro Day had been approved, he'd been acting different. He was almost acting as if he truly cared about integration.

With his undone tie and sleeves rolled up, Corny was making a quiet exit from WYZT studios. He'd managed to get pass the throng of screaming girls, since lately, they'd been screaming for Link and he shook Brenda when she was distracted by Noreen and Doreen. That girl was getting creepier by the minute.

All he really wanted to do was just listen to WEDD and tell Maybelle hello. He couldn't get the time if he paid for it now it seemed.

Getting in the car, he turned on his radio and smiled, nearly missed it.

"And that was _Who's Loving You_ by one of my favorite groups, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles and one of my _favorite_ songs! It holds a special place for me." She let out a little sigh into the microphone and laughed a little. "And now, it's getting that time, where I say my goodbyes and I hope you all have a good evening. Tune in tomorrow when I'll be interviewing one of our very own celebrities, Nadine Jackson of The Dynamites! Y'all have a good night!"

Maybelle shut off her station and the tunes from WEDD's regularly tuned station began to play and she shut her station down. She absently ran her fingertips over the side of her neck, smiling to herself as she shuffled the items in her studio together neatly.

Inez watched with a smirk and jumping stomach as Corny Collins' car pulled up. Seaweed appeared next to her, Inez assumed there was no one in the shop and she could smell the dust from the vinyl collection no one ever bought on his hands.

Fighting the urge to sneeze, she jumped up and waved happily to Corny.

"Yeah, I see he got your nose in the air, too." Before Corny made it up the man made pathway to greet them, Seaweed had already turned his back to the both of them and walking back into the empty store.

He did not see the look of confusion Corny shot him when his back was turned.

The door closed behind him, the opening and closing of the door made the bells jingle. He watched with a bit of twisted envy and disgust as Inez taught Corny the same handshake he'd taught her three days ago.

And what was wrong with his mama?

She didn't make it home until six the next morning! Seaweed may have been young but he was no dummy, not by a long shot. Inez was the one that blabbed about her saying she had a good hurt. She had no business telling her about those sort of things. Corny did a little hand jive with Inez and she caught in less than a second, both of them grinning.

Did he think he was going to be their new daddy just because he'd had their mama in his bed?

"I'll be damned," Seaweed grumbled, picking up records from cardboard boxes and filing them angrily.

He watched Inez grab Corny by the hand and drag him off until he was no longer in eyesight. Tyrone came into the shop with Latoya behind him. They greeted Seaweed and he put on some Jackie Wilson while they started dancing.

"Do y'all ever come in here to _buy_ anything?" Seaweed asked with as straight a face he could manage.

Just as Maybelle was making her exit, Inez came rushing in.

"Guess who came by to visit you?"

"Guess who? You know I'm not good at that game, baby. Who is it?"

Inez's eyes only grew wider and she shrugged. "I guess he'll just have to surprise you, then." Inez trailed off, putting her hands behind her back and looking off innocently.

The faintest smell of Old Spice flirted past her nose and Maybelle held back the smile that threatened to spread across her face … but she couldn't hold back those butterflies. "Go tell your brother to close up the shop and go ahead and start up dinner, I'll be up to join him in a minute."

Inez nodded and turned back to Corny, smiling, "I still have your secret kept right here." She poked her chest and took off outside yet again.

"I don't know why she insists on going through all that trouble when she could just –"

She didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence. Corny had taken her lips hostage with his own, snaking an arm around her waist. She leaned in to him, closed her eyes and let her body relax against him. She figured after all was said and done, relaxing around him should come a lot easier. And it did.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips and she laughed.

"Easy now, you forget my kids are not far away from us."

"You're right, I should control myself." He pulled back for a second and leaned in once more, laughing – "But I just can't help it!"

Maybelle giggled, something that when done, would catch her off guard.

Corny rather liked her giggle, feeling that it egged him on and drove those already lingering dirty thoughts furthers. "I only came to say hi, I can't stay for long."

Maybelle understood perfectly well, she wasn't one for caring for other people's opinions but she did care about two that were very special to her. She wasn't quite ready on declaring new love to the world.

"I'll call you later tonight. How does ten sound? I can get an hour of you all to myself?" Maybelle laughed and Corny leaned in to kiss her again.

She couldn't stop laughing, no matter how she tried.

"All right, all right – ten tonight, on the phone, bad mouthing Velma Von Tussle. " Corny agreed to that with another kiss, and then another, until their lips were pressed together and he mumbled, "Okay, I love you," and pulled away.

"Gotta' fly now. Save me some of whatever it is you're cooking." He waved to her and peered through the hallway connecting the studio to the shop and bid his goodbyes to the kids. He waved at Maybelle once more, not really sure exactly why he was rushing.

Perhaps, it was because he'd just told her he loved her.


	15. Lilies

**author's notes:** sorry for the long wait. life has been crazy to say the very least, so i've been trying to take it one day at a time. it took me approximately three weeks to write this chapter and i'm still not completely satisfied with it.

If he wasn't going to bring it up again, neither was she. She had no problem pretending as if the words hadn't been uttered, something about them made her a bit uneasy. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but it just felt strange.

When he called her, he did not mention. And as unsettling as "I love you" sounded, Maybelle was just a bit disappointed that Corny hadn't brought it up during the entire phone conversation. He talked passionately about change and how people like Velma were trying but failing to stop it. Maybelle agreed, of course she did, and she even expressed her thoughts on it all.

And that was the conversation.

Every other sentence or two, Corny would slip in something naughty referring to their last reunion. Maybelle would tease him back and even shush him from time to time.

When midnight began to rear it's head, Maybelle had to practically force Corny off the phone.

"Remember, Maybelle, there's going to be a change. It's happening, we can both feel it."

"They may not be ready but they gonna' have to_ get_ ready. I feel it, too."

"Did you feel it Saturday night?"

"Goodnight, Corny."

"Goodnight," he laughed a little at her abrupt dismissal. As Maybelle pulled the phone away from her ear, she heard it.

"I love you."

Pretending she didn't hear, she hung up her phone quickly and slumped down in a mess over her already crumpled sheets. He'd gone and said it again so that had to mean something, didn't I? Now she could put those anxious and neurotic thoughts at bay.

Why did the idea of sharing three words frightened her more than laying next to him in the most vulnerable experience two people could share?

It frightened her because those were words she couldn't toss around easily. She had loved someone before, very much, and he was taken away from her. And what made all of it worse was that she could not grieve, not like she thought she should have. Inez was born exactly two months after and Seaweed was really too little understand. She had to find an extra job to pay for the rising bills, for the tombstone, and for the rest of her husband's bill. The car was breaking down, the house was falling apart, and she was alone.

Now, Corny wanted to sling the word at her and he probably expected her to say it back and he should, but why couldn't she.

Did she even love him like he loved her?

Of course she did. She'd be a fool and a liar if she didn't.

Maybelle Stubbs loved Corny Collins.

"Do you realize that my babies are at home right now wondering what I could possibly be thinking?" Just as Corny had requested, Maybelle found herself at WYZT nearing midnight. Seaweed and Inez both gave their mother a disgruntle expression when she told them she would be meeting Mr. Collins for a spell.

Inez was annoyed because they hadn't been invited and Seaweed was annoyed because he knew what men wanted when they asked to meet a woman at a certain time of the evening. This caused a severe talking to, even more so, because Seaweed said it when he thought his mother hadn't heard him. So, she'd left them on a bit of a sour note and was therefore none too excited when she found out he was driving her to the WYZT studios?

Corny decided to hold off with the _I love you_ festival for a spell, realizing that maybe it made Maybelle feel uncomfortable. Or maybe she didn't love him?

Corny hadn't really _been_ in love before so he wasn't absolutely sure if he had been in love himself but every time he tried to weigh the possibilities of what feeling in love must feel like, it all came up with the same solution. He was in love with her, even more so, he loved her.

The thought of someone finding out about his affections for her didn't bother him nearly as much as it did when he'd first developed the feelings for her. In fact, he didn't care anymore. Maybe it was wrong to feel this way but he just couldn't help it.

"We won't get in trouble?" Maybelle looked around the empty studio following behind Corny. It was dark and she was afraid she'd trip on something and have to be taken to the emergency room and then she would be arrested for breaking and entering with a white man.

She was almost ashamed at how neurotic she sounded.

"Well, you see, I have my connections." Corny fluffed his collar proudly, stepping over wires carefully. In truth, he had paid quite a pretty penny and he had to promise that he would clean up whatever mess he made. Of course, he didn't have to let Maybelle know all of _that_.

"Well, is there any chance we can turn on the lights?"

"If you promise to close your eyes, those lights will be on before you can say amen."

"Amen."

Corny laughed at her sarcastic reply and ran over to flip on the switch. "Make sure those eyes are closed."

"They're closed!" Maybelle huffed, wondering _what_ could possibly be the commotion.

Old Spice danced against the tip of her nose and she could feel his moist lips against her ear. Irritation ebbed when he said softly, "Open your eyes."

Maybelle opened her eyes and gasped. She covered her mouth and looked over her shoulder at Corny. Turning back, she stepped away from him, almost wary to do so – afraid her legs would collapse underneath her.

There were lilies _everywhere_.

Scattered in the stands, littered over the stage, surrounding the blanket that they would apparently be sitting on and every other place Maybelle could imagine. How did he manage to do all of this?

How did he know the lily was her favorite flower?

She was speechless and beyond impressed. That sinking feeling of guilt, though, found a nice settling spot just above her bellybutton. All the work he had put into this, she couldn't help but feel guilty and he was standing there so handsome with that huge grin on his face.

Maybelle walked over and took his face in her hands, pushing his cheeks together and smiling.

"I have never ever been so caught off guard before. I love this and I love you."

Corny's eyes widened and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You love me?"

"I love you."

He stood there for a moment and took her hand in his, leaning in to kiss the palm of it.

"Let's go sit on our blanket and eat the dinner I prepared for you. I know it's midnight and I'm not the best cook but I promise you, I can bake a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies."

Maybelle laughed and sat on the peach colored blanket while Corny sat next to her.

"Can I be honest with you?" She picked up a pink lily and played with it absently while Corny watched her with his full on attention. "Go right ahead," he edged closer to her.

Maybelle raised her arms and sighed, while Corny took that opportunity to lay his head down in her lap. "It's hard uttering those words again to man that's not my husband. He's been dead for almost eight years but before you, I would just get so lonely. So now, when you say that you love me, well it's hard to ... believe it."

"Can I be honest with you?" Corny looked up at her, pulling a cookie from the basket and taking a bite. He waved it in front of Maybelle and she bit from the spot he'd just taken a bite of and nodded.

"You might think I'm crazy because well, hell, I've never been in love before, not really. I wasn't even sure what being in love felt like because I didn't know anything about it. But then I got to thinking..."

He paused and Maybelle said a little - "mmhmm" so he continued on.

"I wake up and I think about you, I go to sleep and I think about you. In the shower I think about you." He paused a little and closed his eyes, doing a bit of hip roll. Maybelle slapped him on his shoulder playfully but leaned down to kiss him on the forehead anyway. "No, I'm serious about this, Maybelle. You ignite a flame in me I didn't think I had. I love you so much that sometimes, it kind of hurts."

Maybelle laughed and Corny shook his head.

"No, I mean, I get this rumbling and an ache in my stomach."

"Maybe that's because you eat too much of those cookies."

Corny looked at his chocolate chip cookie and held it protectively.

"You don't need all that sugar when you got me, baby."

Maybelle smirked and Corny nodded his head. "You're exactly right." He tossed the cookie over his head and sat up slightly so he could kiss Maybelle properly on the lips. "There's really no need for all those cookies. Who wants a twig when you can climb the whole tree?" The last line he sang, mimicking Maybelle and making her chuckle.

"That's right, baby. That's right."

He pushed the basket of cookies to the side and found himself somehow magically hovering over her. "How did I get here?" Corny feigned confusion. He lowered so that their lips brushed against one another, "How did I get here?" His voice dropped an octave and he kissed Maybelle ever so slightly.

"I love you, Cornelius Collins."

Corny smiled and that was the last coherent sound she made for the night...


	16. We Can

**author's notes:** thank you so much for the reviews and the patience and the e-mails. it's been a really tough time for me. i lost my grandmother in september and i'm trying to accept that she is no longer in my life and she was like a second mother to me so it's really, really hard. old fiat - my dear. i know that his name is not really cornelius conrad but i've come so far in the story that there really is no point of me going back and changing it. so i stick with cornelius conrad. thanks for letting me know though. :-)

* * *

"I absolutely _cannot _wait for the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition, Link!" Amber was speaking to deaf ears. Link's strong bond with his comb could not be tested, even by the most popular dancer on the Corny Collins' Show and she was really too into herself to pay much attention.

Corny watched the kids as they lined themselves up to make their exit. Spring came crashing over their heads like a ton of bricks and while the teenagers seemed to have a problem adjusting to their changing hormones, Corny and Maybelle seemed to enjoy it.

There was just something about spring…

Velma complained the morning she'd come to the set and found flowers (the ones Corny couldn't clean up anyway) littered all over the place. When she asked him and Mr. Spritzer angrily _why _the cleaning crew was too lazy to do it, Corny simply said that it wasn't the cleaning crew's fault and she should calm down.

Even Velma von Tussle couldn't tamper with his attitude.

As the kids piled out, Corny started his way down the hallway, whistling a made-up jolly tune. A flash of green from his office caught his attention and he stopped whistling. He stood looking at the opened office door and sighed. Seaweed Stubbs seemed to be peeking from behind the door and he didn't seem to be too pleased.

"Is something the matter, Seaweed?" Corny asked, closing the door behind him once he walked inside.

"You ashamed of talking to me?" Seaweed asked testily, looking at the now closed door.

Corny looked at the knob and then to Seaweed. What was he talking about?

He asked the question aloud, frowning a bit. "What do you mean? Of course I'm not ashamed of you. Where has this come from?"

"Nothing, man." Seaweed looked away and slumped in his chair. His frustration was bubbling down in his busy feet as they tapped furiously against Corny's shag carpet.

"What's going on? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh, you done _something_, all right!" Seaweed's voice rose then fell dramatically. He turned back to Corny and sighed. "You tryin' to get my mama killed? You know what they'll do if they find out she's foolin' around with Corny Collins?!"

He was fighting the urge to stand up and hit Corny, he could tell. Corny looked at his balled up fists sitting impatiently in his lap.

Unable to play innocent or deny the accusations not fully implied by Seaweed, Corny could only sit on the edge of his desk in front of Seaweed and rest his hands in his lap, showing Seaweed that he meant no harm with his body language.

"I know that I'm not exactly painted in the best light but before you want to hit me or scream at me, can I just say that the feelings I have for your mother are the most genuine feelings I have ever felt for_ any_ woman. Maybelle is something special to me and I don't want you thinking that I don't care for her because I do.

I love her."

Seaweed's fists unclenched but that frustrated expression did not change.

"Then why you hiding it from Inez?" Seaweed not mentioning his own name made Corny feel a bit foolish. Of course he knew about him and Maybelle, Corny was foolish for not even considering it.

"It wasn't my intention of hiding it."

"You slept with my momma, Mr. Collins, with all due respect. I think you should stop trying to seem innocent."

Corny stood from his desk and looked down at his shoes and at Seaweed.

"Watch the things you say about your mother, young man."

Seaweed looked away but Corny continued.

"I love your mother and you may not think so but I do, nothing's going to change that. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, couldn't change how I feel. She's an amazing woman and I'm doing everything I can to show her that."

Seaweed did not offer any opinion or thought as to how he felt about this.

"I just think for all her hard work and all her struggles, she needs attention. I'm not even saying I'm the best man for the job. I don't even think I deserve someone as strong but she chose me. God knows, she did and I'm lucky."

Seaweed noticed that Corny had sort of zoned out when he started talking and it was a little strange. Here he was, boldly sitting in the office of a white man with quite a bit of power, spitting angry words at him and the man had done nothing but defend his own honor in return.

Hell, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"You should have just told us. We ain't stupid and Inez can add one and one. Besides, you know how crazy it looks when our momma leaves damn near midnight and coming home the next morning? You wouldn't like it if your momma did it." He added a little pout to push the effect.

Corny sat back down on his desk and shook his head. "Seaweed, it was never my intention to give off that sort of idea. I guess, I really didn't think about it like that."

"Sounds like you didn't think at all."

Corny held up a finger but nodded in agreement.

"I want to work this out the best way I can," Corny said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

* * *

Velma watched with contempt and calm, seething hatred as Corny and the Stubbs boy left the studio side by side in a hushed conversation. She narrowed her eyes when they left the studio.

What on earth had _he_ been doing in WYZT on a **none **Negro day? She folded her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder to see Brenda getting chatty with one of Mr. Spritzer's many executives.

If that girl wasn't careful, she'd get pregnant.

Velma smirked as the light bulb went on with a flash in her head and she sashayed her way down the hall and to her office.

hr/hr

Maybelle had been worried about Seaweed the moment she saw Inez coming home from school, walking down the street alone. She knew something had to be wrong. When she asked Inez about his whereabouts, Inez could only shrug. She was not only late to start the radio show but Nadine had to come in and watch the record shop since he was gone.

"And don't forget to tune in every Thursday to Negro Day on the Corny Collins show!" Maybelle was now ending every radio hour with a small Corny Collins/Negro Day promotion. This was mostly because people in Patterson Park would literally stop her on the street and tell her that they were rooting for the integration and would help her when the time came.

She shut the station off when WEDD's regular programming came on and headed out of the garage, wondering exactly where her son could be. Corny's car sitting in front of her records' shop garnered suspicion.

"Where on earth have you been?" Seaweed standing behind the counter and Nadine showing Inez new moves while Corny took notes was the sight that greeted her. Needless to say, she wasn't too pleased about it.

Seaweed opened his mouth and Corny stopped him before he could explain.

"Before you fuss at him, can I just say that it's really my fault. Can I talk to you in private?"

Maybelle was about to argue, mainly because of the obvious knowing smirk on Nadine's face but she swallowed that large gulp in her throat and slowly nodded her head. He took her by the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and she walked with him. Leading into the garage where she recorded her one hour radio show, she was about ready to fume about Seaweed's irresponsibility but was cut off by Corny's lips pressed gently against hers.

When he pulled away and smiled, Maybelle did not return the favor. "That's not going to work every single time I'm annoyed. You know that, right?"

"Who says I'm trying to pour water on the fire anyway?" Corny leaned in to kiss her again, taking her chin in his hand and tilted his head to the side.

Some part of Maybelle, the reasonable part, was somewhere shaking its head and how silly she was behaving. She was acting almost like a teenager. But that unreasonable part, which was the part that mostly reared its head when Corny was around didn't care. Here he was, his arm propped high over her shoulder and kissing her like he was trying to remember every single crevice on her lips.

He eventually did pull away, however, when he felt his lungs fight the losing battle to withhold oxygen.

"Seaweed and Inez know. And I think we've been fighting it for too long, Maybelle. It's about time we just talked with them. I talked with Seaweed today about all of this. He's protective of you and he should be. You've been leaving the house all time of the night and before you argue with me -" because she had opened her mouth to tell him a piece of her mind, he continued on.

"I think we ought to just talk to them about it."

Maybelle stared at Corny, the determination apparent in his eyes. Clearly this man had an agenda and it seemed sincere enough. She gazed at him, her hard expression melting. He was a good guy. For every scary studio head like Mr. Spritzer, there was a Corny Collins.

"All right. We can."


End file.
